Kirby: Prophecy of the Stars
by CreativeStar01
Summary: A girl found herself on planet Popstar. She met Kirby and few of his friends. She says that a powerful item is in great danger, that a prophecy needs to come truth. Kirby and his allies decided to help her. This is the story of my OC Starry.
1. Chapter 1: The Star

**A/N: So this is the first story that features Starry. I do own the plot, most of the bosses(with the exception of one) and of course Starry. I do NOT own everything that is from the Kirby series.**

**Chapter 1:** The Star.

Inside a dark room a pair of glowing light blue eyes were approaching. Those eyes belonged to a little girl. The girl was wearing a blue cape with a hoodie, with light blue trimmings at the end of both the cape (and also with a yellow star at the bottom left part) and the hood, the cape was hold by a golden collar with a star in the middle; a pale blue dress, with long sleeves, that barely shows her feet; a thin golden belt; a pair of white mittens; and a pair of vivid light blue shoes. The girl was holding a map. She walked through the room to a pedestal with a picture frame. What she didn't know is that someone was watching her from the door. The pedestal showed weird markings like if it was in an ancient language;except for the middle spot, that was completely blank. The hooded girl unrolled her map and placed it on a frame. That map was actually a map of the land where she was located. But suddenly it magically changed as the room was illuminated. The room had white walls and lavender floors. There were also other two doors, both locked.

And then a circular container appeared from the blank spot of the pedestal. That contained four small crystals and a small orb.

"Thanks for guiding me to the Ultra Star" the figure said as she revealed herself. She was tall and thin. She was wearing a witch hat and a long dress with long sleeves, both color purple. The hat had some sort of a golden adorn that looked like a tiara, that also had an empty spot for a gemstone. The dress had a red trimming at the end with some blue lines that formed few exes. She also wore a red scarf. She had blond long straight hair and skin color white as snow. Two pointy ears appeared from her hat. She had violet eyes and a malicious grin."Now give it to me or else could happen to you…"

"So you must be Ursala…" the girl said "You will not take it!"

And in a sudden move she grabbed the container and the map's current picture shattered like glass. Then she also grabbed the map. She pulled out something, a yellow star with a really short light blue tail. The thing grew bigger and she rode it. And dash to the door, avoiding Ursala.

She soared through the sky, with the witch behind. Then both left the planet and had a pursuit in the space.

"What a stubborn girl you are, I'll teach you a lesson!" cried the witch.

She then started to shoot fire balls at the girl, who was avoiding them with great skill. But after few tries, Ursala hit the target and the rider got paralyzed as the content in the pocket-watch-like container flew away in different directions.

The girl started falling to a yellow planet as well as all the pieces.

Meanwhile at Kirby's house, the pink hero was gazing at the starry night. Then a new star appeared in the sky. It shined more than the others, it seemed to grow bigger and bigger.

"Wait a sec. Is it getting closer?" asked Kirby to himself and he was right, that star was getting closer and closer.

Kirby quickly ran to the inside of his house and stared from the window. The falling star crashed in front of the house.

At the distance King Dedede had noticed this as well as certain knight hidden in the darkness.

**A/N: So this was the first chapter, quiet short. By the way, in the description of the girl (AKA Starry), I was unable of find the right words. So if you want to know how does she look like more clearly, I place a drawing of her made by me as the avatar of my profile. It's maybe a bit blurry, but stills visible. And I do already showed the final boss, so what do you think so far about her? What do you think about Starry? Does something of this chapter reminds you other Kirby game? If you hate every single thing, then don't comment nothing, I don't need negative reviews.**

**I hope you did like this short chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Help You

**Chapter 2: **I'll Help You

Kirby was really shocked for what had happened. Something had fall from nowhere and created a crater in front of his house. When all the dust dispersed, the pink puffball got out of his house to investigate. Then two figures appeared. One was a tall and fat. He wore a red coat and a hat. He also wore a yellow and red belt as well as yellow gloves and shoes. He had a peak on his face. It was King Dedede.

"What had happened here?" he asked to Kirby.

"I'm not sure. Something had fall from the space." Kirby answered.

"It seems that we got an visitor." said a deep voice that came from the other figure as he was stepping closer. He was short and round. His body was wrapped on a blue cape. He wore purple shoulder pads and a silver mask. Two glowing yellow eyes were seen on the visor of the mask. The other figure was Meta Knight.

"A visitor?" asked the king.

"Yes, a visitor from outer space." the knight said.

The trio got closer to the crater and looked at whoever was inside it. There was a young hooded girl, a bit older than Kirby. She still unconscious.

"Is she injured?" Kirby thought worried.

Then she started to regain consciousness. She looked around and asked "Where am I?"

"You're in DreamLand, Planet Popstar!" Kirby said "Hi! My name is Kirby. What is your name?"

"Hello there. My name is Starlight, but you can simply call me Starry." she said friendly. "Nice to meet you Kirby. Who are your friends?"

"I'm the Great King Dedede, nice to meet ya!" said the king.

"Meta Knight, milady." the knight said as he reached his hand close to Starry. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her out of the crater.

"Tell me Starry, where did you came form?" asked Dedede.

"Well..." she begun, until she spotted something at the distance. She ran to it. Kirby and his friends followed her.

"Oh no, oh no!" she said "They most had scattered through the planet!"

"Um... Starry, what are you talking about?" asked Kirby.

"The parts of the Ultra Star!"

"The Ultra what?" asked Dedede.

"The Ultra Star is a powerful item, capable of giving power to whoever posses it and granting wishes. If she reunites the five pieces and creates the star once more, the entire universe is doomed!"

"Who is the person you're talking about?" asked Meta Knight.

"Ursala, the witch. She had been looking for it for years. She wants to use its power to take the universe." Starry said "I most find the pieces before is too late, but how?"

She stared at the container that she was grabbing. She was right, how will she find all the pieces if she didn't have knowledge of this land.

"Hey, I'll help you!" A voice said.

She turned to the voice's owner, Kirby.

"We can find them together!" the hero said.

"Another adventure for saving the world? I'll go too!" said Dedede.

"I'm going to assist you as well." said Meta Knight.

"Thanks for all your offering." Starry said and suddenly the container turned into a compass. "Wow, I didn't knew it could do that. So the first part is on the north. Then let's go!"

And she started to run to the north, looking for the first piece, with Kirby, Dedede and Meta Knight behind.

A/N: Yeah quite similar starting as RtDL.


	3. Chapter 3: Unique Underground

**Chapter 3: **Unique Underground

Kirby and his allies finally were on the first area. It was a green forest filled with trees and with a path filled with leaves and flowers.

"Hm..." Starry said "The first piece must be at the other side of this forest."

"It's kinda funny that the first place is almost always the forest." Kirby thought.

Then the leaves fell of revealing a hole and our heroes fell off. At the bottom of the hole, there was a underground passage. Its walls were filled with torches and paintings. There were also several flowers and bushes, which is ironic as how many lack of sunlight does this place had.

"Where are we?" asked Kirby "Is this some sort of underground tunnel?"

"This is an Unique Underground Route, indeed." Meta Knight said, looking all those odd pictures.

"Well the only thing we could do is continue forward" Starry said, gazing to the somehow blocked entrance.

"Wait! No one should pass!" yelled a voice. It belonged to a Sir Kibble. "This is my territory!"

"Um... excuse us sir, but we only just want to get out of this cave." Starry said.

"Well sorry missy!" he said sarcastically "The only way you could pass is by beating me on a duel."

Kirby was about to accept the challenge, until Meta Knight stepped closer.

"Challenge accepted!" he said.

And the duel started. Sir Kibble threw a charged cutter, Meta knight simply he threw a smaller one and threw it. The knight blocked it with his sword. The other cutter that Sir Kibble threw earlier was returning. The yellow knight was expecting it to hit its foe, but at the last second, the blue knight jumped avoiding the attack. And the sir kibble got the damage.

"You won..." he said weakly.

"Way to go Sir Meta Knight!" Kirby said in a cheerful tone.

"Ya teach him a lesson!" cried Dedede.

"Thanks, well let's proceed!" said Starry.

And they continue walking.

Later they had found something, underneath the sunlight, that came from a small hole on the ceiling, there were golden dust.

"Star dust!" cried Starry.

"Star dust...?" asked a confused Kirby.

"Yeah star dust, the essence of the stars." explained the hooded girl "It maybe is from the pieces of the Ultra Star. Some planets use it as a energy generator. This also includes the planet where the Ultra Star comes from. My air ride machine, the Shooting Star, uses these as a energy generator."

"Wait! You have an air ride machine?" Dedede asked "You could had use it to make this easier."

"Actually no, I can't. The Shooting Star, has a limited battery that needs to recharge."

"Great! Every single owner of an air ride machine that I know must always have a problem with it. Kirby's Warp Star is always disappearing after using it and your machine always needs to recharge." the king said.

"Wait! You have an air ride machine too, Kirby?" asked Starry.

"Yes I do!" Kirby answered.

"That's pretty cool! By the way, these could be important later." said Starry and she took the dust and put it on a small purple bag, that had a brown circle design with a star embodied on it. And tied it with a golden thread.

Then after few minutes walking and gathering star dust, they got ambushed by a group of scarfies. They got into their true form and approached closer. Kirby, knowing that the scarfies can't be inhaled, looked around for something to copy. He spotted a rock and inhaled it.

"Wow! What was that?" Starry asked.

"That's Kirby's main move, inhale." answered Meta Knight. Kirby then engulfed it and transform. He now had a Viking helmet made of stones.

"What had happen to him?" asked the hooded girl.

"That's Kirby most powerful defensive tactic, copy ability." answered the blue knight. "He had copied a rock, so he is now Stone Kirby."

Kirby jumped above a scarfy and turned into a statue of himself. And smacked the scarfy, knocking it out.

"Amazing!" said Starrry.

"That's nothing, watch this!" said Dedede and started smacking scarfies with his hammer.

"Watch out!" yelled Meta Knight. Starry turned around and spotted a scarfy and then Meta Knight appeared and defeated it.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered.

Behind Meta Knight was another of this fierce creatures. Meta Knight turned around, and before doing something, the creature got hit by something, an arrow. The knight looked to the place were the arrow came from. He saw a golden bow with a light blue star on the middle and the person who wielded it, Starry.

"What? Did you thought I was a defenseless person?" she said.

The knight didn't knew how to react to this, he only just turned and continued fighting.

After defeating the scarfies, the quartet continued looking for the exit, which didn't took too long.

"Finally!" exclaimed Dedede on relief "The exit is only just few centimeters from us!"

Suddenly a Flame Galboros appeared from nowhere.

"Are ya kidding me!" thought the king.

Kirby was looking for something to copy. Then he spotted two copy pedestals. One gave the water ability and the other gave the sword ability. The pink hero chose the water one. He wore a golden tiara with water on the top.

And the battle begun. The Galboros started by bouncing, trying to smack Kirby, who simply dodged and shoot several waves of water at it. Next the giant Galboros shoot some magma waves, similar to Water Kirby's waves. Behind it Meta Knight started stabbing it. Then it started to shake, releasing fire balls from its body. At a short distance, Starry was shooting her arrows. Next Flame Galboros jumped and dashed, its body covered in flames. Dedede just wait it to land and he did an uppercut, finishing it.

The group exited the cave and ended on the other side of the forest. There was a direct path, there were less leaves than back at the entrance. At each side of the road, there were several flowers of different colors; pink, yellow, blue, green and red. There was also a star dust scattered around.

"First part seems to be very close." said Starry.

The quartet walked throught the path. Few seconds later, the path became clear and there were no more flowers. Infront of them was a big familiar tree, Whispy Woods.

"Stop there, you intruders! No one messes with my forest!" he said.

"But we didn't even walked through your forest!" Kirby said "We will leave when we found what we are looking for."

"Why should I trust you?!" he said and blew a strong wind current towards them.

"Kirby, look!" said Starry, pointing to something shiny on one of Whispy's branches,"That most be one of the pieces. One of us could climb him, while the others fight."

"Good plan!" exclaimed Kirby "I'll go!"

Before he got there, he sucked off a leaf and a crown made of leaves with a round emerald appeared on his head. He turned into Leaf Kirby.

Meanwhile on the fight, Whispy Woods was throwing some apples. They dodged them easily. Then he tried to suck them up, but failed. Next he pulled some Bronto Burts, Gordos and Scarfies. They dodged them without problem. His nex attack was something that Whispy Woods had never done before to defend themselves, he pulled his roots out and tried to grab one of them. Whispy needed to choose wisely, he decided to only just target one person and pursue it until a dead end, he got successful. Starry was doing her best to escape from the root, but this Whispy was really strong.

"Starry!" cried Meta Knight, running towards her. He tried to hit the root, but another root appeared. He will not let to capture him to. He used his sword to defend himself.

After avoiding other attacks, Dedede had noticed what happened and ran to help. With his trusty hammer, he smack the root, with out hurting Starry.

"Thanks Dedede!" she said.

"No problem." he said.

Both roots returned to the ground. Whispy tried to threw more apples and foes, but nothing fell, except for the pink puffball, who was grabbing pink stained crystal.

"So you weren't lying." said Whispy "I'm sorry for what I've done to you."

"Hey, you were only just protecting your forest!" said Kirby "I comprehend you!"

"You do?"

"Yes I do! Bye!" the pink hero said as he and his party left.

"Why did ya took so long to get it, huh?" asked Dedede.

"Well, it's kinda hard climb a tree when it is shaking and there were some enemies. I also got a bit hungry." said Kirby, the last sentence murmured.

"Always hungry, Kirby. Always hungry." stated Meta Knight, who seemed to have listen.

"Well, you can't blame me for that..." he said blushing in embarrassment. "By the way, here is the first part Starry."

"Thanks" she said taking it.

The compass turned again into a container. Starry placed the fist piece on its respective slot, then it turned back into the compass, yet the letter N was turned into color pink.

"So, where is the next part?" asked the blue knight.

"There!" Starry answered, pointing to the east corner of Popstar. And the quartet ran to the next area.

A/N: Meta Knight, so chivalrous.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Lands

**I'm so, so sorry for taking so much for a simple update. But in my defense, I had been working hard in other stuff...**

**Chapter 4: **Lost Lands

Kirby's party was walking on a giant desert. Th only thing that can be visible in sight was sand and more sand.

"Oh boy, this sun, I-I can't take it no more longer!" said a really tired Dedede "How can you tolerate it?"

"I warm weather never had stopped me." Starry said.

"Why are you so irritated Dedede, I never see you in such a condition, not even in Rock Star, Neo Star, Raisin Ruins, nor Dangerous Dinner." said Kirby.

"That's because on those places, I always got a waddle dee to attend my necessities." said the king "Now I don't have Bandana Dee by my side."

"Who is Bandana Dee?" asked Starry.

"He is one of my loyal servants, he is actually my actual right hand." Dedede answered.

"He is also our friend, I should present him to you someday." said Kirby "And speaking about him, where is him?"

"When I left, I ordered him to take care of the castle. He insisted to go, but I don't want him to get injured again." Dedede said, the last part mumbled.

"Aw" Starry and Kirby said in harmony.

"That's so sweet." said Starry.

"Ah, this heat is killing me!" said Dedede, changing the conversation, "Where is that piece?"

"Well, the compass points to that... ocean?" said Starry "This may not been a desert, but a giant beach."

"Oh yeah! This is better!" declared Dedede rising his arm.

"The next part is located in that island far away." said the hooded girl "We must cross this ocean to reach it."

"Then let's move one." said Meta Knight, who finally spoke.

"Look over there!" said Kirby pointing to the ocean "More stardust!"

"You are right Kirby, I think we must continue this underwater." said Starry.

"How didn't it dissolved underwater?" asked Dedede.

"The stardust can hardly combine with other materials, only stars are an exception" explained the hooded girl.

The entire party were wearing their googles, even Starry, yet she still wearing her hood. Kirby was wearing his classic blue googles; Meta Knight, the purple ones in front of his mask; Dedede, the yellow ones, which were a different kind; and Starry, light blue ones (similar to Kirby's), which were barely visible under the shadow made by her hood.

They then jumped to the water. For some weird reason, Starry's hood stayed still like if she still was on the surface. Also, Dedede's hat didn't float away to the surface. Yet Starry and Meta knight's capes did got affect by the underwater physics. Meta Knight decided to turn his cape into wings.

"Amazing" Starry thought.

The party floated to the stardust and collected it. Suddenly something behind them gave a growl, making them turn around. They found a killer whale behind, Acro. He tossed at some rocks them.

"We don't have enough time to fight him!" Starry said "We must ESCAPE!"

And they swam away. In front of them were some wooden blocks. They dodged almost all of them, others were destroyed by their weapons.

"Hey guys!" a voice said "Over here!"

Kirby turned to the direction where the voice came from and saw his friend Kine.

"Follow me!" he said and swam away. The others following behind.

After dodging many obstacles, the sunfish guided them to a underwater cave. Everyone entered the cave. Then Acro charged towards the cave, but he was too big for the entrance, as a result, he got hit.

"Thanks... for your help... Kine." said an exhausted Kirby.

"No problem, Kirby. It's always nice to help an old friend." Kine said "And who is your new friend, huh?"

"I'm Starry, nice to meet you." the hooded archer said.

"The pleasure is mine." the sun fish said.

"And how is going with you and your wife?" asked Kirby.

"Everything had been nice since you and Gooey defeated Zero." answered the sunfish.

"Yeah, I can still remember the fight, unfortunately." said Kirby, that last word murmured.

"And what about you? Rick, Coo and I haven't see you since the Kirby Fighters Deluxe tournament."

"Well I'm now on another quest to save the universe." said the pink puffball "Alongside Starry, Meta Knight and Dedede. Do you wanna join us?"

"Another adventure with you, Kirby? It would be a pleasure, but I'm quite occupied, you see, Mine needs me."

"Um... OK! Well, we must leave."

"Come back if you want. It's always nice to receive visitors!"

"I will!" Kirby said as they exited that cave and continued.

After few minutes later, the party was swimming calmly until something attacked them with a rock. The thing that threw the rock was once more Acro. He had already regain his consciousness and really wanted to fight.

"This thing surely will not leave unless we defeat it!" said Meta Knight.

"That whale is really persistent!" said Starry.

And they begun to fight, Acro started to throw some stones, empty cans and plastic skulls(how many trash does people throw to the ocean, huh?). Meta Knight and Dedede used their weapons to block the projectiles. Starry, knowing that she can't shoot arrows underwater, used her bow and one arrow to hit everything in front of her, like two small blades. Kirby spit water to the creature, he kinda prefer having a weapon because his water gun has a really short range compared to sword, parasol, hammer, bell and spear abilities.

Acro's vitality was on the half, he started to ground pound. The gang dodged and counterattack. Acro seemed get weaker, on more blast and they win. Suddenly Acro, after doing a ground pound, dashed at them hitting the entire team. All of them got unable to get up, that attack was truly strong. The killer whale was about to charge once more until something hit him from the back. The creature got defeated.

The team looked around to see who have saved them, yet the only thing they found was a spear on the whale's back. There are many creatures that wielded spears; Lanzors, Waddle Dees, Pierces...

Yet the group left it a mystery and continued. Above the ocean there was a boat and a small creature gazing at them and followed them.

At some point the gang arrived to the island, after collecting more dust. They followed Starry as she possessed the compass. And they found something on the tropical island, a temple.

"The part maybe is inside." said Starry.

"Then let's enter." said Dedede.

And they entered. Kirby sucked a torch and turned into Fire Kirby.

"Be careful, temples usually have secret traps." said the girl.

And suddenly few arrows appeared, somehow the traps got activated, luckily no one got injured. Then a spiky ball appeared behind, the gang ran.

"Who activated the traps?!" asked Kirby.

In front of them were two doors one on the left and the other on the right. Kirby and Dedede went left, meanwhile Starry and Meta Knight went right.

"That was close..." said Dedede.

"Um... Where are Starry and Meta Knight?" asked Kirby.

Meanwhile...

"Where are Kirby and Dedede?" asked Starry.

"We had get separated from them." said Meta Knight.

"What should we do?" asked both the pink hero and the hooded archer simultaneously.

"We must proceed." said both the king and the knight.

"Ok" said Kirby. And both groups continued, hoping to reunite soon.

Kirby were walking until they spotted something. They saw a giant door with a giant lock with the number 15 on it. Nearby it was what seemed to be a giant bowl. On it was a melon. Both the king and the puff suddenly felt hungry. But before someone could take the melon, they saw a picture of a bowl of fruit above.

"Ah. I get it! We most put fruit to the bowl to open the lock." said Kirby.

"But where are we going to get 15 fruits?" asked Dedede. And they noticed four doors two on the left of the room and two on right. Each with a different color and a icon. One was red with an icon of a apple, other was purple with the picture of grapes, another one was pink with a picture of a peach, and the last one was green with a icon of a melon.

Both decided to take the red door first. And they found a small course with few obstacles, like blocks of stone and big columns. Four shiny apples were scattered through the course. After walking few steps away from the door, something big fell from behind. The duo of rivals turned back and saw a giant block that made contact with the walls, the floor and the ceiling. It seemed to move towards them. At the distance they saw a yellow square with a signal that said "Safe Spot"

"Should we hurry? It doesn't seem too dangerous." asked Dedede. He didn't seemed to afraid as the wall, except of crushing them to death, was unable to do any harm at all.

Then in only just an instant, spikes popped out of the wall. And seemed to move faster.

"Ok, run!" Dedede said as he and Kirby ran away from the danger. On the way, Kirby, skillfully, grabbed three apples, meanwhile Dedede only just grabbed one single apple.

Kirby was the first to reach the "goal",and when he did, he found a switch and pressed it. Then the wall left to where it came from.

"Well... done... kid" said Dedede exhausted for running."You, know this reminded me the Gourmet Race."

"Yes, but without eating and more dangerous..." said Kirby.

Both left the room and put the apples on the bowl. Then went to the purple door.

Inside this next room, instead of a giant crunching wall, there were many shotzos.

"Hey pinky! I got an idea. Why not race for the food? 'Cause more faster we gather them, more faster will exit this room." sugested Dedede.

"Um, OK. But this isn't a competition." said Kirby.

Dedede and Kirby started to run and gathering more food.

Meanwhile...

Starry and Meta Knight had ended in some sort of fighting chamber. Hordes of enemies appeared from nowhere. They were fighting with great skill. After taking 8 waves of enemies, a Hornhead appeared.

It dashed towards the duo. Both dodged. Starry charged an arrow and fired it. Meta knight slashed quickly. The giant beetle then got up and started to slash with his horn. Meta Knight got away from it. It then shot a beam with his horn.

Then it started to fly and followed Starry. She started to run away from it until got hit by a wall. She got away before it could land on her.

Meta Knight then charged a powerful sword beam at the creature, finishing it.

"We made an excellent team! Don't you think?" asked Starry.

"Yes, indeed." he said "We must proceed now."

Suddenly the floor disappeared, revealing a bottomless pit.

"You must be kidding." said Starry as both warriors began to fall.

At some point, Meta Knight turned his cape into wings and started to search for Starry. He didn't saw nothing that could be her. Did he got too late? Was it the end for young Starry?

"Hey, Meta Knight! Are you looking for someone?" asked Starry.

Meta Knight turned to Starry, who was above him on a star shaped machine, similar to the warp star, but with a smaller star and a long light blue tail, it was the shooting star.

"So it finally charged up." said the blue knight.

"Well, only enough to keep hovering in the air." said Starry.

"Then let's continue." Meta knight said.

Meanwhile, back to Dedede and Kirby...

After Kirby stated it wasn't a competence, what did you expected, it turned into one. Until now both were tied 6 to 6. Kirby got all four of the red room, and Dedede all four from the purple room. Each got two from the pink room, that lacked of platforms and had strong wind currents.

Now they were heading to the green room. When they entered, they got shocked. The last room contained all those elements from the other three rooms. It was a giant course. Kirby and Dedede searched for the three melons.

They found one on the top of a group of platforms that made a staircase. The second one was on a path filled with cannons and giant stones that fall from the ceiling. Yet those were not part of the main path. The main path was a long broken bridge with cannons firing from different directions, and seem quiet unstable. At the end of that last path was the fruit and some stardust.

Kirby and Dedede dashed towards the first. There both noticed that the platforms were covered in ice, which complicated the things. Both jumped and jumped, but at the end Dedede got the first one. Then they headed for the second one. Kirby got some advantage. There the pink puffball dodged the cannons skillfully, meanwhile Dedede barely managed to do it, but who can blame him, his weight is hard to control. Kirby got the second one.

Now the rivals were heading for the last one. Both were jumping and dodging. They could simply float, yet that will take a while. At the end of the course, both were face to face with the thing they were looking for, but suddenly a wall of lasers appeared in front of them appeared. The only way to make it disappeared was by hitting three switches.

"What should I do?" asked Dedede to himself.

"May be forget the competence rivalry and work together, don't you think?" said Kirby.

"Um, yeah." said the King.

And Dedede stood on one switch as Kirby did in another one. The last one was activated by Dedede's hammer. Then the lasers disappeared. They grabbed the fruit and took the three melons to the giant bowl. When all the sixteen fruits were on it, the door opened. It revealed a hallway with its walls filled with paintings. At the end, there was the light of day.

The duo continued walking. They stared at the paintings. There was a drawing of a pirate ship, a treasure chest and weird curved lines, probably drawings of tentacles.

When they exited they found Starry and Meta Knight already leaving the temple. They were now in the other side of the island. They can saw the beach and a dock.

"Did you found the piece?" asked Kirby.

"No, the piece wasn't inside the temple." said Starry.

"Then, where is it?" asked Dedede.

"The compass says there." said Starry pointing at the dock.

The quartet moved on towards the dock. On the path they found two copy pedestals, spear and yo-yo. Kirby chose also found few golden coins as they got closer.

At the end, they saw a pile of coins, jewels and other kinds of treasures. On top of it was a red stained crystal, the second piece. Starry was about to grab it until a pair of tentacles appeared from the pile and grabbed the red crystal, pushing the girl backwards. Starry got caught by Meta Knight. Then the head that controlled the tentacles appeared.

It was a giant octopus, color orange with weird white markings on the face. It also had blue eyes.

"The Treasure Keeper will not let you take the treasure, it's all mine!" the octopus, may be called The Treasure Keeper, cried.

The gang new that the will must fight him in order to retrieve the piece, so they started to fight.

The octopus started by making his tentacles appear from the ground, yet it was easy to detect as small mountains of coins formed in the ground. All dodged precisely and attacked. Next he sank his head and tentacles in the treasure. He had disappeared for few seconds and then he jumped from the ocean to the treasure, hitting the entire party. Then two tentacles appeared and started to shot ink towards the team. They all dodged it. The two tentacles then smash against the floor and started to spin around. Kirby and Dedede avoid it by floating, Meta Knight by flying and Starry by activating and jumping on the shooting star just in time. The tentacles stop and hide again as the head appeared. Tentacles appeared next to the battlefield, both left and right. All holding blippers, squishies, and gordos. They started to throw them. The team dodged as they attacked the head. The Treasure Keeper seemed very tired, they almost defeat him. Only just one final blow. The octopus hided again, the team expected him repeating his pattern, but they were wrong. Four tentacles appeared and quickly grabbed one team member each. Meta Knight, Dedede and Starry were unable to use their weapons as their arms were unable to move. Kirby tried to move one of his hands free of the tentacle and tried to grab his spear.

Then a spear came flying and hit the octopus, who release the captives and sank in the treasure and then exploded. Coins started to fall as well as the piece. Starry caught it.

"Well done Kirby!" said Starry.

"Um... thanks, but I didn't threw it." said the pink puffball.

"Then, who threw the spear?" asked Dedede.

The gang turned around and saw a Waddle Dee, but not an ordinary one, it was Bandana Waddle Dee.

"Bandana Dee!" exclaimed Dedede and Kirby.

"You aren't suppose to be here, I gave you an order!" said the king.

"I know, but I can't let you be harm by no one. My work is protect you, Great King." said the young waddle dee.

"So you are Bandana Dee. Hi, I'm Starry! Nice to meet you!"

"Hi! The pleasure is mine."

"How do you get here, Bandana?" asked Kirby "Did you followed us?"

"Yes actually."

"So you saved us from Acro, right?" said Meta Knight.

"Yes"

"But how didn't we saw ya?" asked Dedede.

"I threw my spear from a boat."

"Then I should say thanks" said Dedede "For all your help."

"Really? I thought you were mad because I disobeyed you."

"You saved us, how could I be mad?" said the king "But you should get back to the castle, the other waddle dees still need supervision. And I'll not accept no as an answer."

"Why you don't want my help! I can be strong!"

"I know you're, but it's for your own good! I can see you suffer no more, I can still remember that fight against Magolor, I can let you sacrifice yourself for me!"

"Great King..."

"You, Bandana Dee, I can't let you get injured, neither the other waddle dees. You are very important to me."

"OK, Great King, I'll stay on the castle." said Bandana Dee.

* * *

After returning to castle Dedede and waving to Bandana Dee.

Starry pointed to the next direction, the southeast corner of Popstar. And the gang followed her.

"I can't believe you still not letting Bandana Dee join us." said Kirby.

"I may be not a good ruler, yet I do take care of my people. And I think its for his own good. Let me tell you something during the events of the adventure you called Return to Dreamland. Even thought Bandana Dee was so calmed, I knew he was suffering, I knew was hiding it. I'll not let that happen again."


	5. Chapter 5: Tadpole Town

**Chapter 5: **Tadpole Town

Kirby, Dedede and Meta Knight haven't expected this at all. That nearby the beautiful tropical beaches on the southeaster corner of Popstar, there was a swamp. The next piece was in a swamp.

Until now it wasn't too bad at all, the air was fresh and everything seemed nice. Kirby actually liked to explore a new area of his planet. It was like a jungle, yet also different.

The only thing that bothered them were the bugs, but they weren't a big deal.

It was getting late. They decided to rest for a while, after all a walk in a underground tunnel, get lost in a temple and return a friend to the castle can be so exhausting.

Kirby was playing in a pond. He watched small fish like beings swimming around. Some of them had legs.

"These little fishes are amazing!" exclaimed the little pink child "They are the first I ever see with legs."

"Oh Kirby... did you had ever been in a swamp before?" asked Starry

"Yes, once." he said.

"Did you saw frogs there?"

"No, why?"

"Because those aren't fishes, those are tadpoles."

"Tadpoles?..."

"Yes tadpoles, or in other words, baby frogs."

"Wait! Those are frogs' children? How... Oh I see! Metamorphosis, right?"

"What a clever child you are! That's correct, metamorphosis!"

"How many tadpoles are in this place! I could call it Tadpole Town!"

"Tadpole Town?"

"Yes"

"Hm... Nice name."

* * *

It was already nigh time. The quartet were surrounding the campfire. King Dedede was unpacking the picnic basket that Bandana and the other waddle dees gave him before leaving the castle. He grabbed some sandwiches, cookies, apples, and marshmallows. Also four water bottles. And he shared the food with his teammates.

"You know, Kirby. This reminds me those picnics we had when we were helping that fairy friend of yours." the King said, eating a tuna sandwich.

"Yeah. I still miss those times..." said Kirby as he ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"And your girlfriend..." mumbled Dedede quietly almost giggling.

"So you already had adventures together, right?" said Starry, grabbing a cookie.

"Yes, this is actually the third time with Dedede, second with Meta Knight and the first with you." said Kirby "It's actually in rare moments when we do this."

"Hey, it's been one day since I met you. Can you talk a bit more about you?"

"Yes. How could I start this?... Well, I'm Kirby, but you already knew that. I'm the hero of Dreamland. But I also helped other planets."

"And someone glutton." added Dedede.

"Hah... look who is saying this." said Meta Knight quietly before slipping his mask enough to drink some water.

"Shut up Meta Knight!" said Dedede "By the way." he turned to Starry "As you can see, I'm the king of Dreamland."

"A self-proclaimed king..." said Meta Knight.

"Be quiet knight!" screamed the king.

In response, Meta Knight simply chuckled a bit.

"And what about you Meta Knight?" asked Starry.

"..."

No response. He simply continue drinking his water.

"Meta Knight?" said the girl waiting for a response.

"You shouldn't wait an answer from him." said Dedede.

"Yeah, this is how Meta Knight is." said Kirby.

"Meta Knight had always been an enigma in Dreamland." started Dedede "He was one of my knights and also was the leader of a group called the Meta-Knights. But now he is alone."

"He tried to help Dreamland like me, but in a different way." said Kirby.

"So he is another hero."

"Yes." both Kirby and Dedede said.

"Cool" thought Starry.

"Well it's too late, I'm going to take a nap." said Kirby, grabbing the picnic tablecloth and using it as a blanket. "Good night."

* * *

It was the next day. The gang continued in their quest, find the third piece.

At some point they found a group of Galbos and their leader, a Water Galboros. They roared fiercely.

The party decided to fight. The smaller Galbos were easy to hit, but they recovered quiet quickly, so they target first their leader.

Kirby used the fire ability,obtained by inhaling on of the galbos.

Water Galboros started to spit some water waves. The team avoid them by jumping. Then the water lizard-like thing charged towards Kirby, who simply turned into a fire ball and dashed towards the opposed direction where the Water Galboros was going, as a result the giant lizard to damage. When he noticed it failed, it was to late for avoiding the tree. He crashed with it. Meta Knight and Dedede to hit it with their weapons. Few small galbos were about to hit the king and the knight, but an arrow hit them. In few seconds, Water Galboros got defeated.

When the smaller galbos noticed that their leader fell down, they quickly grabbed him and ran away.

"Hm... I was more easy than expected." stated Kirby. And they continued walking.

* * *

After few minutes after that fight, the gang found a giant river, whose waters doesn't seemed to be very clean. A putrid smell can be smell without problem.

"No way I'm gonna enter there." said Dedede crossing his arms.

"But how will we pass there then? The compass says that the next piece is following the current of this river. And walking around or nearby it will take too much. And I don't think fly is a good idea, at some point you'll get truly exhausted." said Starry.

"If I could had the warp star with me..." said Kirby "Wait a sec! Look!"

He pointed to a platform made of logs nearby the river. Then he said "We could use it as a raft."

"Good idea Kirby!" exclaimed Starry.

The quartet started to pull the platform on the river and then jumped to it.

* * *

At the start it was a peaceful ride, but suddenly soarars soared through the sky and got nearby the boat. Some of them carried bombs, others gordos, and few some food.

One of them dropped a bomb. The quartet jumped backwards to avoid it. Next other one threw another bomb, then other after another.

The team dodged them skillfully without slipping off, but they started to get tired.

Starry started to shot arrows at them, trying to knock them out before getting more closer.

Kirby helped her by inhaling one of the bombs, and now donning a party hat, he was now Bomb Kirby. Both started to aim to their targets and shot. They tried to knock out the soarars that possessed bombs and gordos and tried to watch out for the ones that had items like food, because they could be useful.

They even found one that carried a sack that contained stardust.

After some shots, the enemies left.

"Way to go Starry!" exclaimed Kirby.

"You didn't do it too bad at all, Kirby." said Starry.

"How long will..." started Dedede, but got interrupted by a noise.

"WHAT?!" cried Kirby and Starry.

"HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE FOR US TO FIND THAT PIECE?!... Wait a second! I know what is that annoying sound. It's. It's..." said Dedede, those last questions were barely heard.

"A WATERFALL!" yelled Starry.

It was too late for the quartet to jump off. The raft fell off from the waterfall. They tried to hold on the raft. Fortunately the raft landed in the water in one single piece with all the team members.

"OK, that was really lucky." stated Starry.

The raft floated to land. Kirby and his allies jumped to land.

"I'm so grateful that the ride finally ended." said Dedede in relief.

"Ah... I was enjoying it..." thought Kirby upset.

But behind those tress, to Dedede's distress, it revealed... another river and a raft!

"Are you serious!" he yelled to no one in particular.

"Yay! Another ride!" exclaimed Kirby happily. He jumped on it, followed by Starry, Meta Knight and finally Dedede.

It was a very peaceful ride. No thing happened at all. Dedede began to relax. But suddenly a giant crocodile-like being showed up in front of them. He had green and yellow scales. His eyes were yellow with red pupils. He had sharp teeth and giant claws. He wore a crown made of leaves, and had algae around his arms and on his back, also lily pads. He also wore a necklace made of old robes, it got sharp stones, shells, fish bones and a light blue stained crystal, or in other words, the third piece.

"I'm Shatoot, King of the Swamp! And ya are on my territory!" the giant alligator yelled. He then dived into the water and reappeared behind of them with some rocks. He began to throw them.

Starry dodged them and shot an arrow. Kirby sucked some and spit them back at Shatoot. Meta Knight used drill rush and broke the stones and hit the alligator. Dedede spun with his hammer to block the projectiles and counter attack.

The giant reptile revealed his claws and scratched the raft leaving markings. They avoid the attack. Then he dive again and reappeared on the other side, jumping from the water, trying to land his mandible on his targets. The gang avoid it. As a consequence his sharpy teeth got stuck on the platform. Kirby and company attacked. When Shatoot finally freed his teeth, he ate part of the raft, limiting the amount of space.

The King of the Swamp next made a weird signal to the sky, and then a group of birds came and attacked. Kirby quickly inhaled all of them and spit them to the giant alligator, finishing him for good. His body got to the deep of the swamp. After few seconds, the gang saw the piece emerging from the river's deepest waters.

Kirby got closer to grab it and noticed that who carried the piece were a group of tadpoles.

"Thanks little friends." he said smiling.

One of the small creatures seemed to smile him back.

Kirby then gave the piece to Starry.

"Thanks Kirby." she said.

"WHAT?!" asked Kirby, who didn't heard it because of a noise that sounded like tons of water falling, wait what?! It's a:

"WATERFALL (again)" exclaimed Kirby.

The party searched a way to escape from the raft. But they didn't found one, they were unable to jump off because the river was too large and they couldn't swim because they'll get catch by the rapids. Suddenly certain golden star appeared, The Warp Star. Kirby jumped onto it, then Dedede and Meta Knight and finally Starry. The Warp Star then rose to the sky and flew away from the swamp.

"So this is the Warp Star, right?" asked Starry.

"Yes" said Kirby.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Starry.

After a short while the gang landed in front of the castle, or should I say crashed in front of the castle. Kirby, Meta Knight and Starry easily got up.

"That was surely a tough landing." stated Starry.

"Yeah, even thought the warp star not always landed that way." said Kirby.

Then the three heard a moan and saw Dedede who was lying in a rock. At the distance they heard voices say:

"Great King!" that voiced belonged to Bandana Waddle Dee who was approaching alongside other waddle dees.

"What happened to him?" the small soldier asked with a worried expression.

"Warp Star landing." said Kirby.

"Great King don't worry we will help you." said one of the dees. The trio of waddle dees did their best to get him up.

"I'm fine don't... ow, my back!" said Dedede

"Great King, we must take you back to the castle to recover. And I'll not take a no as response." said Bandana Dee.

"OK..." the king said

"We will go with you." said Kirby. Starry and Meta knight gave a nod.

"No, you should continue, I'm gonna catch you after feeling better." said the King.

"Are you sure?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yes." Dedede said and then the waddle dees took him to the castle.

The trio turned around and heard a childish voice said:"It has been a while, Kirby..."


	6. Chapter 6: Rainy Route

**Remember the note I posted in chapter 1, that stated that I owned all the bosses except for one, which was Whispy Woods. Well by a small change of plans, I decided to change the boss. And this boss is the second one I do NOT own.**

**Chapter 6: **Rainy Route

"I has been a while, Kirby..."

The trio looked around and saw a small yellow puffball, who seemed similar to Kirby, it was of course Keeby.

"Keeby!" Kirby cried happily as he saw his old friend, "It has been a long while since I saw ya, buddy!"

"Yeah, I didn't knew about you since Kirby Fighters Deluxe contest!" Keeby said, then turned to Meta Knight and Starry. "Another adventure with Meta Knight, huh? And who is this new friend of yours?"

"Keeby, this is Starry."

"Nice too meet you!" Starry exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you too!" the yellow puffball said.

"Well, it has been a pleasure to meet you again Keeby, but we need to leave." said Kirby.

"Wait!" said Keeby "Can I join you?"

"Sure!" said Kirby "More people better!", he turned to Starry,"Where is the next piece?"

"There" she said, pointing to the south left. And the gang ran towards that direction.

At the distance a little round thing watched them behind the tree. The creature then ran towards the direction they were going.

* * *

In the bottom left corner of Popstar was usually known by it's snowy environment, but today something was completely different, that winter paradise was all melt down. It was now a ordinary field, with nothing more than dried soil with some plants.

"What had happened here?" asked Kirby "What happened to the snow?"

"I don't know, maybe was caused by some sort of natural phenomenon." said Keeby.

"That most had been the piece!" exclaimed Starry "Its power is changing the weather!"

"Do you mean that someone had found it and is manipulating the climate, no?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yes, probably..." said Starry, but she got interrupted by a voice that said:"Help! Help!"

The quartet turned around and saw a Chilly, this one looked very weak.

"I-I need your help..." the living snowman said.

"What is it?" asked Kirby.

"My people and me are in danger, someone took all the clouds away. Without snow, this place will warm up, and we, the chillies, will melt down. We need someone to free the clouds to make here snow. Can you help us?"

"Sure, we will not let your species melt down, we will find the clouds." said Kirby.

"T-Thanks..." he said before leaving.

The team continued running, looking for the piece and the one who took the clouds.

* * *

After a while of walking under the sun and fighting a Bonkers. Kirby and Keeby started to look exhausted.

"Oh my... this place should be called Dry Route." said Kirby "It's almost as dry as a desert."

"Try to think in something else, that maybe will let you ignore this weather." said Starry.

"Hey Kirby, remember how we defeated that Bonkers, it was amazing!" said Keeby.

"Yeah, but honestly, we almost got defeated. If that ball haven't appeared to distract him..." Kirby said.

"Do you wonder where it came from?" asked Keeby.

"With this warm sun, I didn't even thought that..." said Kirby "Oh holy stars! Can here start to rain, please?!"

And suddenly it started to rain.

"OK... um thanks?" said Kirby surprised.

"We are getting closer to the star piece." said Meta knight looking at the several clouds in the sky.

* * *

After few minutes, the team ended on the entrance of a building. On top of it, several clouds accumulated.

"There's not doubt, the piece is on top of this building." said Starry.

The gang entered. For Kirby and Meta Knight, this place was familiar, but also different. Inside were different doors that lead to different rooms and some of them were inundated.

After so many confusion and water, the party found themselves in the outer part of the building, almost on the top. At this point the rain became more severe, wind currents became stronger. Bolts came from the sky.

Kirby and Keeby were using the Parasol ability.

"That star piece is really powerful." said Kirby.

Suddenly a strong wind current blew away the party. Kirby and Keeby were almost at the edge of the building. Meta Knight did his best to stand. Starry was pulled backwards few meters behind. She tried her best to endure but she failed. She crashed with something else.

"Ouch" the thing, or actually person said in a high pitched voice.

Starry turned around and saw a little handless round creature. He had pale lavender skin and big melancholic purple eyes. He wore a red bow tie and a pair of brown shoes with tanned laces. The thing that called her attention in most was his red and blue jester hat, with white circles in the blue part and white triangles in the red part.

Next to him was a colorful beach ball.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Starry said to the round creature. "Are you OK?"

The creature stared at her about few seconds. His expression was neutral. Suddenly he jumped on his ball and ran away.

Starry tried to go after him, but suddenly she heard a voice scream:"Starry! Where are you?" It was Kirby's voice.

Starry wanted to go after the lavender jester looking kid, but she was in another mission. She ran towards the direction where the voice came from.

"I'm coming!" She said as she saw her teammates.

"Let's hurry, the wind currents aren't too strong now!" said Keeby.

* * *

After walking through the path, they finally got to the top of the building. There were two copy pedestals, Archer and Circus. Kirby chose the archer ability. He was now wearing a lavender fedora with golden feathers each side. He also had a pink bow with orange endings and a yellow star in the middle, similar to Starry's bow.

"Wow! You have an ability that lets you use a bow and arrows, cool!" exclaimed Starry.

"This is actually the second or third to be honest, there is also the cupid ability that let you use an arrow too. And combining fire and needle abilities, together they make for some reason a bow with an arrow in flames." explained Kirby.

"Hey Starry do you want to see a trick?" asked Keeby, wearing a circus tent like hat color purple and orange, with two red flags, black eyes, red nose and a giant white mustache. He had the circus copy ability."Watch this!" He started to make few jumps towards Starry and then backwards. He then juggled some pins in flames.

"Amazing Keeby!" Starry said applauding.

He then jumped over a trampoline,and for the great finally, he started to balance on a blue and white ball. When Starry saw that trick, she remembered that jester boy who left running on his ball. She wondered why did he ran away, and if Kirby or Meta Knight, or even Keeby know him.

"Kirby, I want to ask you something..." begun Starry.

"What is it?" asked Kirby.

"Well, as you know almost everyone in Dreamland, I wonder if you..." suddenly interrupted when Meta Knight said:"Sorry for interrupt, but we must hurry or the chillies will meltdown."

The gang move onward towards the center of all this storm. When they got there, certain eye in a cloud shield appeared, Kracko. He had several spikes surrounding his clouds, but one of them called the party's attention, one which was purple instead of yellow. That most be the fourth star piece.

"Kracko, I haven't see you since the Kirby Fighters Deluxe tournament." said Kirby.

"So he was the one who took all the clouds and made the strong storms." said Meta Knight.

Kracko then made an hostile move and the battle begun. Kracko started by pulling a Waddle Doo on the field. Meta Knight defeated it immediately. The cloud monster then summoned two spiral beams. Kirby and Starry shot some arrows. Then Kracko moved to the other side of the battle field and make rain. The entire party attacked. Suddenly his vitality was on the half. His eye turned red. He turned into a tornado. The party run away from it. After he stopped, he started to shot bolts. First up and down, next left and right, then in both diagonals. After that he summoned two enlarged spikes, descended to the floor and began to spin, next he spun in the air. Meta Knight and Starry took damage. After retracting the spikes he moved to the background and shot energy balls to the ground, from left to right and then vice-versa. Next he returned to the battle field and released a lightning that hit the ground and started to move. Keeby performed a jump on a loop in flames and Kracko got defeated. He gave a growl and then exploded. The piece landed on Meta Knight's hands and he gave it to Starry.

The clouds that Kracko used to make rain dispersed through the land and then started to snow. There also showed a beautiful rainbow in the sky. Suddenly the warp star showed up. The party jumped into it and they left to castle Dedede to see if the self proclaimed king of Dreamland had finally recovered.

* * *

When they landed at the entrance, they saw the king there, walking towards them.

"So you finally recovered?" asked Kirby.

"I'm ready for anything!" said Dedede rising a fist.

"Great! The next piece is there." said Starry pointing to the northwest.

"Um, guys..." said Keeby "Sorry, but I most leave... there's something important I most attend."

"Um... ok" said Kirby "Do you want help?"

"No, I think I can handle it by my own. Bye and good luck!" he said as he left.

The original team decided to move towards the next piece.

A/N: So, yeah the boss of Rainy Route was changed to Kracko, the boss originally was supposed to be a giant bird that can control weather, but I thought that Kracko could fit better as he can also control weather.

When I made this chapter, I was debating in put or not put certain character in this chapter. He doesn't had nothing to do with the story, this was only a cameo.


	7. Chapter 7: Ancient Area

**Chapter 7:** Ancient Area

Kirby and his allies were now on the top left corner of Popstar, this place was filled with large towers that touch the sky. There was also places located in the sky itself, like Cloudy Park. Kirby and Dedede can still remember their friend Ado, who always liked to paint the beautiful skies. After all that Dark Matter thing was over for good, they haven't seen her at all. They had heard that she returned to her home planet wherever is it.

The gang was know facing the entrance of what seemed to be ruins of an ancient civilization. They looked around their surroundings, almost everything was in debris. The only things that were in good condition were some pillars, pots, scrolls, an odd statue that looked like a necklace with a description that said:"_Monile. Ancient being of perfection and __destruction._"

"Almost everything is in debris." said Kirby "How old is this place?"

"Hm... Well, most of the buildings were destroyed, but they don't seem to be way too old, so maybe around 300 to 500 years ago. This isn't too old, but still an ancient area." said Starry.

"Wow" said Kirby amazed,"How can you tell that so easily?"

"I like archaeology, it's my second favorite grade. My favorite is astronomy." said Starry.

"I most admit that your knowledge is impressing." said Meta Knight.

"Um... Thanks." said Starry, even with the hood on, anyone could tell that she was blushing. She pulled out the container and it turned into a compass, every single cardinal point letter had different colors for some reason. The N was pink, the E light blue, the S red and the O purple. Starry started to walk towards the direction the compass was signaling. The other party members followed her.

* * *

After a short while they found a giant maze with walls three times bigger than Dedede. But that didn't bother them too much by the fact that Starry had a compass. They stared at the entrance, nearby it was a plaque that said "_The answer is underneath._" They didn't understand it too much. They simply entered to the maze. After few seconds. Suddenly a mysterious fog appeared.

"What the?" said Starry "Guys, can you hear me?"

"I can!" said Kirby, walking closer to her.

Meanwhile...

"Starry, is that you?" asked Meta knight walking to what he thinks its Starry's blue eyes, but suddenly he discovered it was only just a lanzor, who tried to attack him but Meta Knight dodged and attack, in one single slash it disappeared like smoke.

Suddenly something else bumped with him. The knight suddenly put himself in a fighting stance. The fog disappeared and it revealed that that was Dedede.

"Meta Knight?" asked Dedede "Where is Kirby and Starry?"

"We had separated, again." he said.

"What should we do?" asked Dedede.

"Find them" said the blue knight, who turned his cape into wings and flew high to the sky, but when he was about pass the wall's height, he crashed against some sort of invisible barrier.

The knight fell on his two feet, and his wings turned into his cape.

"Great. Know what?" asked Dedede.

"We must find the exit walking." said Meta Knight.

Both the King of Dreamland and the Masked Swordsman begun to walk.

Meanwhile, back to Kirby and Starry...

"What should we do?" asked Kirby.

"I don't know, we could escape, but we can't leave Meta Knight and Dedede here." said Starry."We must find them and then leave. But where should we go then?"

"At least we should start to walk, wherever Meta Knight goes, it's always forward." said Kirby.

"Right!" said Starry and both began to walk.

* * *

After a while Starry and Kirby found themselves a path filled with gordos and ice. Both walked carefully, trying to not make contact with any gordo. Between two of the spiky creatures was an invisibility candy. Kirby skillfully grabbed it without making contact with the gordos. After passing all those creatures, they found it was an dead end as a wall of gordos blocked the path, or at least it was. Kirby consumed a part of the invisibility candy and ran through the gordos without issues.

"Hey! How am I going to pass, Kirby?" the hooded girl asked.

Kirby passed through the gordos and gave Starry the other part of the candy.

"Eat this." he ordered.

Starry consumed the candy, and both passed the gordos.

After they passed the gordos they found several enemies. They run as fast as they can. After passing the enemies the effect of the candy wore off.

"Wow!, that was cool, yet how does that candy make us invulnerable?"

"I don't know, may the high amount of sugar." said Kirby.

At the end of the course they also found few star dust.

Starry grabbed it and said "How could this fell of if there is a barrier?" asked Starry.

"May be the barrier only just prevents people to escape." said Kirby.

Meanwhile...

Dedede and Meta Knight where running after a crazy Key Dee, before it could kill itself with spikes.

"Almost, almost!" said Meta Knight almost reaching the Dee with his sword. They were nearby the pit with spikes. Suddenly a flying hammer appeared and hit the Dee. It drop the key, almost on the spikes. Meta Knight grabbed it, and Dedede took his hammer.

"Dedede 1, Meta Knight 0" he said rising his hammer proudly.

"Do you always make everything a competence?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"No" Meta Knight said carrying the key to the locked blockade,"And only just to inform you, I won."

"What do you mean?" asked Dedede.

"First, I got this sack of stardust." he said.

"And..."

"Second, I'm not the one who is sinking in quicksand."

"Wait, what?!" said Dedede, he looked down and notice that the half of his body was already sank in quicksand that seemed to appear from nowhere. He started to panicked.

"Please try to calm down, you're making it worse." said Meta Knight.

Dedede stopped to shake crazily, and Meta Knight left.

"Hey, where are you going?!" the ruler asked "Aren't ya going to help me?!"

"..." the knight simply walked away ignoring him.

"Meta Knight! Come know and help me right now! Meta Knight... META KNIGHT! Please, Please come and help me! I don't want to die know! I'm way too great to die! Meta Knight! What about Bandana Dee! What about Kirby, Starry and the other Waddle Dees! Meta! SIR META KNIGHT!"

The king had all his body sank in the sands, only leaves the head. He was afraid, but did his best to not panic. He simply closed his eyes and wait for his end.

Suddenly he heard a voice said "Dedede, sorry for make you waiting."

The King opened his eyes and saw Meta Knight with a rope. The knight tossed the rope next to Dedede

"Grab this" the blue knight ordered.

Dedede obeyed. Meta Knight started to pull the rope and Dedede was free from the quicksand.

"Well... we had lost to much time, so let's..." suddenly Meta Knight got interrupted when Dedede tackled him on a hug.

"Thanks for not leaving me there to die!" he said hugging the knight.

"Ah..." the knight sighed "No problem, Dedede."

After few seconds, the king freed the masked warrior, "Um... that never happened, 'kay?" he said kinda embarrassed for such reaction.

"Well, like I was saying, let's continue onward!"

* * *

After a while of walking around, Starry and Kirby ended up again in another dead end.

"Ugh! Not again!" said Kirby "This is the eighth time this happens! I wish there could be an easier way to walk through this labyrinth."

"At least we have this compass." said Starry to the little irritated Kirby.

"Yeah, but it only marks were the piece is and the cardinal points, not the right path."

Starry gazed at the floor feeling a bit pity for her answer. Then she noticed something.

"Hm... Hey Kirby!" she said "Had you noticed that all this floor is filled with dust."

"Yes"

"Do you remember that plaque at the start?"

"Yeah, it said that the answer is underneath. Why are you asking?"

"Because I think that I know what it means." the hooded archer said. Then she started to rub the floor, when she finished to clean, the duo find something, that the floor had an X on it."Just as I expected!" Starry exclaimed "There is a hidden pattern on the floor! Now when need some sort of vacuum or broom cause I don't think we can be rubbing until finding the exit and the guys. Neither you can be inhaling to the exit."

"I'm one step before you." exclaimed Kirby, he was now wearing a yellow bandana with green stars printed on it. And wielded a broom. "Wow... It has been a while since I used the clean ability."

"Where did you got the ability?" asked Starry. Suddenly she notice a broom hatter, who didn't even had a broom.

"Good luck cleaning this mess!" he exclaimed. "It never stays clean."

"Ok... that's how, but are you going to sweep the way to the exit?"

"Who said I'm going to sweep?" the pink puff said. He sat on his broom, which started to levitate. "Stay behind me and watch out for the symbols."

Starry nodded and both young warriors continued onward.

Meanwhile back with Dedede and Meta Knight...

The duo had found a Mr Tic Toc and were trying to defeat him. After few slashes, smacks and avoiding the sound waves, the clock mid-boss got defeated. The duo continue walking, but then they ended in a dead end. They tried to return, but the path was blocked by a blockade that opens by pressing a pink switch, which was at the other side of the blockade.

"Now what?" asked Dedede.

"Hm... I... don't have any idea." said the knight.

"Do ya mean we are trapped until someone comes to press the switch?"

"Yes..."

"This is great!" said the king sarcastically. He sat nearby a wall and stared at the sky.

"Hm... Unless..." the knight thought. Meta knight stared at the knocked out enemy. He was hesitant about this, but the probability of Starry and Kirby to find them was very low, and there will not be any enemy that will help them. "Come on Meta, I know you haven't done this since so long ago, but this seems to be the only alternative." Meta Knight turned to Dedede to make sure he wasn't watching him. Then he stared at Mr Tic Tock and slowly took off his mask. He wasn't sure about this, what if it doesn't work. But he most at least try. He closed his now white eyes, and slowly open his mouth. "You can do this Meta!" The knight relaxed and started to inhale the enemy.

The enemy didn't moved, the blue puffball tried to inhale stronger. The enemy started to shake, but the knight started to get tired."I can't do this..." he thought, his inhale got weaker...

"My end is coming!" exclaimed Dedede to himself, he didn't had noticed yet that behind him was a blue puffball trying to inhale a mid-boss.

"Not I must not give up!" thought Meta Knight. He tried to inhale more stronger, the fallen enemy started to shake. Then it entered to the blue warrior's mouth. He quickly engulfed it. Then a headphone appeared on his head, it was quiet similar to Mike Kirby's, yet this one was color purple and instead of a yellow star, it was a light blue quaver. He also had the same microphone that his pink counter partner's. He had transformed into Mike... Meta?

The blue knight was glad it worked, he was using his copy abilities again. Now he tried something, he put his microphone in front of him, took a deep breath and yelled. His voice sounded so high pitched without his mask, almost like Kirby's.

Dedede had noticed so noisy screamed and turned around. He got shocked for what he saw.

Meanwhile back to Kirby and Starry.

"Hey had you heard that?" asked Kirby.

"Yeah." said Starry "Do you think we most follow the sound?"

"Yes, and we must hurry! Quickly jump on my broom!"

Starry quickly jumped to the broom and both rushed towards where the sound came from.

Suddenly they heard another scream.

"It came from there." said Starry.

Meta Knight charged one final blow. And then screamed.

After few seconds the knight and the King heard voices.

"I think they are here." said a childish voice, Kirby's.

"Quickly press that pink switch!" said a young female voice, Starry's.

"Luckily I carried this block." said Kirby.

Meta Knight quickly put on his mask and then turned to Dedede.

"You never saw that." said Meta Knight.

The king answered with a nod.

Suddenly the exit opened, and Kirby and Starry run towards the duo.

"Meta Knight, Dedede, I'm glad we finally find you!" said Kirby happily.

"Hm... Guys, how did you made that sound?" asked Starry.

"Now that I think about it, yeah, how?" said Kirby "Because as I remember, only the Mike transformation can reproduce such sounds."

"Well... Um..." said Meta Knight. Even thought Kirby have seen his face before. He doesn't want him to know he got the same abilities by personal motives that even the blue puffball can't explain.

"Well, moments ago we were fighting Mr Tick Toc and maybe something in the maze could just had altered the sound." said Dedede.

At the moment Meta Knight thought that Dedede had ruined everything already, but he got shocked by Kirby's answer, he said:"Hm... You may be right. After all this maze seemed to be curse or something like that."

"Yeah may be..." said Starry. "Anyway, let's move on!"

Kirby jumped back to his broom and the trio followed him.

"Thanks for not telling them..." whispered the blue knight to Dedede.

"Telling them what?" asked Dedede.

The Knight chuckled a bit.

After few seconds they finally reached to the exit.

* * *

"Well... The compass says that the last part, the orb, is in that temple." She was pointing to the only building that still in stable state.

The gang followed her to the entrance and entered to the temple. Inside the were several pillars made of marvel, few broken. There were also torches and pots, some showed interesting pictures like an complex being using the power of light to destroy.

They also found the copy pedestals of sword and mirror. Kirby decided to keep the clean ability.

After few seconds they reached to an atrium. There were several marvel nearby the walls, which were color white as the snow, and covered by vines that had beautiful flowers color yellow. The floor was color grey as the silver, covered by a straight line of stardust that leads to the other side of the giant patio to some sort of pedestal made of iron, on top of it was a red pillow with some sort of golden helmet, on it was the orb. Surrounding the pedestal were many white pearls.

The quartet move towards it. When they got very close to it, the orb and the helmet started to shake and then elevated above the pedestal. The pearls rose as well. The largest pearl put itself underneath the helmet, three golden laces appeared underneath it, the shortest pointed diagonally and the largest was between them. They looked like arms and a tail or body.

On the pearl with the helmet got a pair on glowing and beautiful light blue eyes with large eyelashes. It seemed to be female.

The remaining pearls circled around her.

Kirby and the party then remembered that picture in the pot, it was the being from them. They also remembered the statue on the old town when the being of divine pearls said:"Hello, mortals... After 400 years, your great ruler Monile is back! With all this new power, I will take all this planet... and you'll be the first targets that will feel it..."

And another battle started. Monile started by shooting her pearls towards the gang. They dodged them. Then her arms grew larger and she moved them across the battlefield trying to catch one of the party members. The quartet dodged by flying and ducking. Then her head separated from the helmet and her eyes disappeared and all the pearls started to move around the battlefield in different directions. Starry, Kirby and Meta Knight dodged skillfully, but Dedede got hit twice. The the seven pearls moved around the party. Starry shot one arrow to one of them, but nothing happened. Dedede hit other one and the same result. Kirby swung his broom and it hit the head, all the pearls stopped and Monile recovered her original shape. The team attacked. Starry shot a well charge star arrow. Meta Knight released a sword beam. Dedede did an uppercut. And Kirby spun with his broom making a dust tornado.

Monile rose her six pearls to the sky and three very dangerous light beams appeared. Those started to move around the battlefield, burning the floor. They did their best to dodged. Meta Knight noticed that the pearls were reflecting the sunlight and somehow make the light much more stronger. He then used his sword to reflect one of the beams, that beam hit the pearl creature, causing her great damage.

"Why didn't I took the mirror ability?" said Kirby regretting not choosing the sword or said ability.

Monile's pearls got closer to the battlefield and flew around again. They ended in a complex position. Suddenly from the hole of one of the walls, the one opposed to the entrance, a ray from the sun passed and hit one of the pearls, which reflect the light towards the pearls, each pearl reflect the ray in such complex way. The gang barely avoid. A cloud blocked the ray and pearls changed moved around and the ray reappeared. When the cloud blocked the ray. Kirby quickly hit Monile with his broom.

Her pearls turned black and dropped to the ground. Monile elevated and her head and helmet started to fracture. A blinding light emerged from those fissures. Her limbs started to disintegrate. And the being exploded.

After the explosion the orb remained there floating. Starry and the gang got closer. Starry stared at Kirby and said:"Thanks, Kirby..."

A/N: Finally finished! The adventure in Popstar had finally ended. Now it goes to the next chapter in which Starry lefts Popstar.

About Meta Knight having the ability to inhale and copy, I'm not way to sure if he can do it, but I think that it may be possible.

Until Next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: The End?

**Chapter 8:** The End?...

"Thanks, Kirby..." Starry said and then turned to Dedede and Meta knight "King Dedede, Sir Meta Knight..." She turned back to Kirby "For all your help in helping me reuniting all the pieces."

"No problem Starry." said Kirby swing his hand, "I'm always glad to help!"

Starry was about to grab the orb when suddenly a purple blur dashed towards the orb and snatched it from Starry.

The mysterious person was revealed to be Ursala.

"Thanks for finding it me, fools!" she said.

"Ursala!" said Starry "So you had follow me and my friends all this time. I won't let you conquer the Universe!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! You insolent girl!" the witch said "Do you think you're able to stop me? To stop this prophecy? Pitiful girl you are, I only just need to get to the Moon Tower and that's all!"

"Do you think I'm alone?!" said Starry as Kirby, Dedede and Meta Knight step closer with determine looks.

"Ahahahaha... Even with a group of wimps you can't defeat me." she said as she turned to the sky and then turned her mischievous glare towards Kirby,"See ya!"

She left flying at great speed.

Starry stared at the sky with pure anger. She turned back to her comrades and said "What do we do now?"

Suddenly all the collected stardust started to elevate to the sky and started to spinning around and formed a portal. Inside the portal it revealed a room with walls color white and floors color lavender. It was familiar to Starry.

She got closer and jumped to throught it. Kirby and the others then jumped as well. After Kirby passed the portal. The door behind him close. Kirby curiously opened it and revealed Dream Land's fields, Green Greens.

Starry gazed around.

"It's Planet Stellious Temple" said Starry. She walked towards that pedestal were the star was hidden and put the container with the four pieces. Then a giant screen behind it turned on and revealed the planet itself; the planet wasn't in the classical round shape of planets or stars but instead it got the shape of a eight pointed star, it was color purple and the center blue, while the borders are color green.

On the map on the screen were tow points, one color yellow found in the south corner of the planet, and the other one, which was color red, was on the exact center.

"So we're here." said Starry pointing to the yellow point. "And the orb is right there." she pointed to the red point. "We only just neeed to passed throught the cursed forest and the broken amusement park."

"Um, Starry..." started Kirby.

"What, Kirby?" the hooded girl asked politely.

"About the prophecy that Ursala talked about. What did she meant?" Kirby said.

"Didn't I told you the story before?" said Starry.

The trio shook their heads.

"Alright, I'll tell you. So how should I start this... Oh I now! Once upon a time..." narrated the girl "... about one century ago, a little star fell from the the sky. It broke into five parts. The inhabitants tried to help it to return to the sky and not die. One magician fusion the five pieces together to an orb made of Stellious main source of energy, moon stones and it became the Ultra Star. It was marvelous. But right before he could release the star to the sky, Ursala stole one of the pieces the night before. The magician luckily saved the other four. Ursala tried to came back for the other pieces, but the magician and his friends defeated her and send her far away into space Before be vanished Ursala swore to come back to stole the entire star. The magician aware of it hid the remaining pieces of the star in this temple and a key in the Moon Tower. He prophesied that Ursala will come back, but also that the Ultra Star will return to the sky."

"Starr, another thing." said Kirby.

"Yes?"

"How do you now all this?"

""Well, one day, I was exploring the Moon Tower... I found a map with a script that explained everything. Hey, do you want to see something cool?" Starry said as taking out the map. She unfold it and put it back to the frame of the pedestal. The pieces of it began to reunite back. It started to illuminate and it revealed... a completely white paper. Starry got shocked.

"Um... Wow?" said Kirby.

"What?! But, but..." Starry said. She grabbed it and rolled it again. "Sorry that wasn't the thing I wanted to show. Anyway, we must hurry and continue."

She grabbed the container and the quartet exited the temple and run towards the cursed forest.

A/N: Did you thought it was the end of the story? Don't call me liar,because I said it was the last chapter of the adventure in Popstar, now they are on a new planet called Stellious. And Starry actually did left Popstar to stop Ursala, and never mentioned that Kirby, Dedede and Meta Knight will not accompany her.


	9. Chapter 9: Terror Trees

**Chapter 9:** Terror Trees.

I was already night, the gang stilled walking on the cursed forest in Planet Stellious. The forest itself had dark purple grass and grey soil. The trees in this forest made the feeling of an early autumn. They had black trunks and branches stretched in a way that made them look like the hands of horrible monsters, there wasn't any leaf. The moonlight illuminated the place in a ghostly way. There wasn't any creature visible.

The gang continued walking through it. With the fact that they most stop the evil witch Ursala before the next night didn't let them stop for a short rest to recovery, they must continue.

"So Starry..." said Dedede trying to start a conversation,"Did you already passed through this forest before, didn't ya?"

"No, actually not." answered the hooded archer "No one in this planets dares to pass through here, some people said that this place is cursed. But I don't believe them. The only reason why I didn't is because I never heard about this forest. I passed above it with the shooting star."

"That machine looks pretty powerful as it drag you from the center to the south of the planet. That explains why it takes too long to charge." said Meta Knight.

"Indeed, and also because it can't stand certain attacks."

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha..."

"What's so funny?" asked Starry "Who is laughing?"

"Um... No one is laughing." answered Kirby.

"But then where does the laugh comes from?" said Dedede.

"Ah ha ha ha ha..."

The party turned to the brushes.

"Ha ha ha..."

They turned back. The laugh sound stronger and more distorted.

Kirby filled shiver all around his body, that laugh sounded so familiar.

Then it stopped. The gang decided to continue and ignore it. Kirby was curios about where the sound came from, but he felt relief it stopped too. Suddenly he heard a malicious but also young and high pitched voice murmuring to him from behind: "Hello there... Kirby!"

The young puffball got stunned after hearing that voice. He already got an idea about who was behind him, and he wished it wasn't him, but he was sure it was him.

The other members of the party noticed that the pink puffball stayed stun, but what cause it?

"Kirby, are you fine?" asked Meta Knight.

Kirby didn't answered.

Meanwhile Dedede stared at the young puffball in surprised. He never saw him like that before. Then he heard a voice say behind him:"Hi Dedede..."

The king jumped backwards facing to the direction of whatever talked to him, only find no one.

"Dedede, this isn't time to play. Kirby needs..." said Meta Knight, he got interrupted when he noticed that someone was just behind him. He felt anger for his presence.

"Knight..." said the creature behind the knight. Meta Knight stand, not saying nothing.

Starry stared at the the blue knight, wondering what made him stay so quiet. The knight returned her a glare of hatred. She didn't understand why until she heard someone said:"And Starlight..."

Starry turned around and saw that creature of the tower, the one with the jester hat and beach ball. He stared at her and then revealed a red rose from his hat. He move it closer to the hooded warrior's hand. She took it and stared at him surprised. "How did he knew my name?" she thought.

The jester performed a pirouette back to the darkness of the forest and reappeared next to Kirby and gave him a mischievous smile showing his sharp fangs.

Kirby ran away from him got behind Meta Knight.

"How brave you're to show yourself again." said the blue warrior "After everything you had done to Kirby."

"Aw, so the big brother finally decided to protect you. He he..."

"How did you got here, ya maniac freak?!" asked Dedede.

"Oh, freak... I'm so, so offended..." said the jester sarcastically, acting like if he was really hurt."It doesn't matter how I got here... What matters is why..."

He stared at Kirby with a mischievous glare. The pink puff felt paralyzed in fear. Large spiky vines covered his body.

The jester suddenly changed of form. His body and eyes grew larger. His bow tie looked different and his shoes were now clown shoes. On his back a pair of golden wings appeared. Each got a pair of claws on each, above them was a red heart. The tips were shaped as hearts. The wings had colorful hexagons too, that reflected light. For some people those wing looked marvelous; but for Kirby, they were horrible.

The jester beast gave a maniac smile to Kirby. The other members of the gang showed their weapons and prepared for battle. The beast knock them out in a single hit. He moved closer to Kirby and grabbed one red rose from the vines and smell it. He stare at Kirby.

"Why are y-you going to to do to m-me, M-Marx?..." the pink puff asked failing in look brave.

"And what about you? How long are you going to stare a the mirror?" asked Marx.

"W-What?" asked Kirby. Then he felt something behind him. The pink puffball tried his best to turn around. He saw a dark silhouette. The only thing visible from this subject was a pink stained gem. The gemstone began to glow, like charging up a laser. The creature shot his laser at the round boy.

Kirby heard a voice scream before the impact, it yelled:"KIRBY!" The young star warrior recognized that voice as Marx's.

* * *

"Ah!" Kirby said as he woke up. He found himself on Dedede's shoulder. He looked around and saw that they still walking on the forest.

"So you finally woke up, huh?" said Dedede "Then get down of my back!"

Kirby jumped to the ground.

"You know, you were moving too much in your slumber." said the Meta Knight "Were you having a nightmare."

The pink puff gave a nod.

"Do you want to tell us what happened in your nightmare, Kirby?" asked Starry.

The pink warrior shook his head. He doesn't want to remember so horrifying dream.

* * *

After few minutes the quartet found a giant dark mansion, with purple roof and grey walls. The windows with red, blue and green stained. The house's fronk and back gardens were surrounded by a black fence.

"We can surround it, right?" asked Dedede.

"No, we must get in!" said Starry passing the black broken gate.

"I got a weird feeling of this." murmured the king as the party entered to the mansion.

* * *

Inside, the mansion actually didn't looked too bad. The walls were color yellow and the floor was covered with a red carpet. On the white ceiling was a dusty old chandelier. All the furniture was covered in white blankets. The place look better inside.

"Hmm... Not too bad at all." said Dedede.

"What did you expected?" asked Starry "A haunted mansion?"

Suddenly the lights turned off. Then started to rain. From the lightning strikes horrible shadows that looked to be from horrible monsters appeared. King Dedede and Kirby panicked. Two monsters with glowing eyes got closer to them. One with yellow eyes, that looked like a bat. The other looked like a desolated ghost, with light blue expressionless eyes.

The duo shook in fear. But the monsters revealed to be Meta Knight and Starry.

"Guys, what's going on with you?" asked Starry "These are only just shadows."

"You're right, how ignorant I was." said Kirby "Let's proceed."

The quartet tried to walk to the next room, but at midnight, with clouds blocking the moon, bolts that no longer appeared, in a room that didn't have any sort of illumination, it was kinda difficult to not bump with a furniture piece or other party member. It took a while as all the room was filled with couches, tables and other stuff.

* * *

On the next room, it was worse, the room was also filled with lamps, pots and books everywhere. Suddenly something weird appeared, this thing looked like a yellow halo. Then it revealed to be a ghost with sunglasses. Kirby recognized the ghost.

The ghost got closer to them. Kirby quickly inhaled it. The pink puffball's body suddenly began to glow.

"What copy ability is that?" asked Dedede.

"That seems to be the Light ability." said Meta Knight

"Yes, this the light ability." stated Kirby "I haven't seen it long, long ago."

"And what does it does?" asked Starry.

"Since the last time it only just illuminates one room. But some abilities had changed with time." explained Kirby.

Then another enemy appeared, it was a black hand made of some sort of black gaseous material. It came closer. It was laughing in a creepy way. It was Uja, a dark enemy that can transform into a hand or a blade.

It approached closer. Meta Knight, Dedede and Starry prepared their weapons, but suddenly a flash of light knocked out the enemy. The light came from Kirby. Uja then changed into it blade form. Kirby pointed to it with his hand and a flash emerged from him and hit the foe. Then it exploded.

"That ability had improved a lot." said Dedede.

Kirby and his gang continued walking, with the exception of Starry, who was staring at one picture. That picture was one picture of Ursala.

"Is this Ursala's manor?" thought the young warrior to herself.

She then turned to another picture. This one was of a guy, he looked to be the same species as Ursala as he had white skin and long ears. He looked slightly younger than the witch. He was wearing a green tunic with two golden stripes at the end of each sleeve and a yellow star with the letter D in white printed at the right side of the tunic. The tunic had a hood that hid most of his face, with the exception of his mouth and his green eyes. He also whore a brown belt, and a pocket watch was hanging from it. That watch looked familiar to Starry, but she didn't remember from where.

"Um... Starry..." said Kirby staring at Starry.

"Oh, sorry." said the archer "I'm coming."

* * *

The quartet after a short while finally exited the manor right after defeating a horde of bat looking enemies. The group were almost at the exit of the woods. When they were about to cross the gate suddenly a Tedhaun and also a group of Tedhaun Jr.

Meta Knight charged a sword beam, Dedede threw his hammer, Starry charged a star arrow and they knocked out all the Tedhauns Jr. Leaving Tedhaun alone. Kirby quickly charged a ball of light and released it to the sky. Then a wave of light covered the place. The ghost mid-boss disintegrated.

Kirby had lost his ability. The quartet continued walking to the forest.

* * *

They at some point found two copy pedestals, one of wing and the other of fighter. Kirby picked fighter. The gang continued walking, they were really close to the exit of the woods, but then they found a tree. This one hasn't nothing different to the other trees, with the exception that it was much more bigger. Then holes appeared on it, they resembled a pair of mischievous eyes. Next another hole appeared, it looked like a mouth with sharp teeth. It was some sort of Whispy Woods.

"Ah ha ha ha ha..." it laugh creepily "I'm Creepy Woods. You, travelers, will not escape from my forest!"

And once more another battle started. Creepy Woods started by pulling out his roots. The gang dodged them skillfully. Kirby charged an well charge force blast. Starry shot a star arrow. Meta Knight slashed the trunk. And Dedede charged his hammer.

Next suddenly several roots appeared from the ground. All of them at the same time. They pointed to the sky. They hit Starry, who was charging another arrow. They returned to the ground and reappeared now forming exes. They repeated this again and the roots this time were curved to a central point. When they returned to the ground the black tree started to shake to wake the bats that hanged from it, and also to drop few oaks. The gang avoided or blocked the falling nuts. But the bats began to chase them.

Kirby knock various with a double kick. Meta Knight used drill rush. Dedede used hammer swing. Starry dashed towards them with the Shooting Star. She and Meta knight also hit Creepy Woods. Then the dark tree began to suck air. The gang to ran (or hovered) away. Next four of its roots appeared and began to chase the one team member each. Kirby performed a rising break to one of them. Meta Knight used shuttle loop. Dedede did a hammer twirl. Starry dashed downwards to the root.

Suddenly before Creepy Woods could had done something, a hammer hit him. On of his eyes had a tear.

"You win..." he said.

The gang continued walking towards the end of the forest. When they finally got out of the forest, it was already morning.

"Where are we going next?" asked Kirby a bit tired.

"Well..."

A/N: a copy of Whispy Woods, I know, how many lack of creativity I got for a boss of a cursed forest...

I stated that Marx is **NOT** related to the story, right?


	10. Chapter 10: Abandoned Amusement

**Chapter 10:** Abandoned Amusement

"We are going to an amusement park?!" exclaimed Kirby "YAY!"

He started to jump happily. He truly loved amusement parks. They always remind him a dear friend and they're fun. As the pink puffball jumped with joy to the next destination, the other team members walked behind.

"Come on guys, move a bit faster!" exclaimed Kirby skipping with great speed, "Oh stars! I don't know what to do first when I get there!"

"The fact that we are going to a amusement park had truly upbeat him." thought Starry "He didn't even listen everything..."

Kirby moved really fast, so fast that he didn't noticed that he was going to hit something.

"Kirby! Kirby are you OK, buddy?" asked Starry.

Kirby moaned with few pain.

"You should had been watching where you're going." said the light blue girl.

"Where are we...?" asked Kirby.

"We are on the amusement park." said Meta Knight.

With the mention of those two words, Kirby quickly got up. And he got surprised about what he saw, the amusement park was enormous and very colorful, but there wasn't no one and the attractions were not working. Few of them seem broken.

"What happened to this theme park?" asked Kirby.

"You weren't listening, Kirby." said Starry "This isn't a theme park, this was a theme park. This place close up long ago."

"Why?" asked the pink little boy.

"I don't know." said Starry "I asked to all the inhabitants, no one answered me. All of them panic when I asked. I truly want to know the story of this planet like the others. But so far, I only know that this place close by something horrible."

"Wait, Starry, weren't ya from this planet?" asked Dedede.

"No, I'm not from this planet." said Starry "I'm a space traveler."

"Um Starry..." started Kirby.

"What?" asked the traveler.

"Where is your home planet?"

"My home planet..." after mentioning those two words, Starry stayed silent.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you." said the pink warrior.

"You don't need to apologize, Kirby..." said Starry "It's only just... about my home planet... I, I... I don't have any home planet. When I was very little, I was floating in space, with my cape on, and on the shooting star. I was there, desolated, until one spaceship found me. This spaceship belonged to a man and his crew. All of them took care of me. They taught me to read, they taught me to speak, they even taught to me how to use weapons... One day when we were exploring a planet, I got separated from them when a horde of monsters ambushed us. They ordered me to ran away, it was dangerous. They told me about taking the shooting star and fly to home. I did what they told me on the first place, flew away. Since then I dedicated to explore galaxies, looking for a planet I could call home. But so far I haven't found one yet. May be if I'm lucky enough, I could reunite with them again, but may be not, may be all of them are already dead, I don't know..."

Silent was found of the group. No one wanted to talk. What Starry said was a very sad story. She never met her origins, or her parents. She lost the closest thing to a family. Kirby never met his parents or knew his origins neither, but he always had fun with his friends. While Starry, a little girl, was alone in space.

Suddenly Starry broke the silence when she said "Let's continue onward."

* * *

The gang got to the entrance, there was a colorful sign that said _"__Welcome to the Amazing Amusement Park!"_

"Wouldn't _"__Abandoned Amusement"_ fit better?" thought Kirby playing with the name.

Suddenly the pink puffball slipped off, but what made him slip? Kirby got up and noticed a banana peel and then listened laughter. He looked around to find who made him this prank. But he didn't see no one.

At a short distance a purple creature still laughing.

Kirby and his comrades were passing by few stances. Kirby could had like to buy a snack or try to get a teddy bear, but he can't. Even thought there were several stuffed animals drop on the floor. But he didn't wanted to grab one because it wasn't the same a winning it.

After few moments of walking the quartet found five paths. The center one was blocked by a fallen bumping cart car.

"Now, where should we go now?" asked Kirby.

"May be this could help." said Meta Knight pointing to a guide map of the theme park. The others got closer. The map was really colorful, with each section of one different color. Kirby and the his allies are now one the orange zone, titled Carnival Section. The paths that they got in front lead to a different zone as well. The middle one, which was blocked, was color blue and was called Stellar Way. The other ones were red, green, pink and purple; and each lead to Forest Land, Fire Land, Fable Land and Mystery Land, respectively.

"Hm... apparently the shortest path, aside of Stellar Way, is the one that leads to Fire Land, but if we pass through the mirror house located on Mystery Land, we could get there much more faster."

So the gang went to the right path that leads to Mystery Land.

* * *

So far they have passed the bumping carts attraction, the circus tent of a magician and a Dubior that attack them. Kirby and his companions finally got to the mirror house. From the outside it was color purple and pink with two mirrors at the entrance. The quartet entered, from the inside it was color dark purple and blue. Mirrors were everywhere. Suddenly Kirby got hit by a pie that came out of nowhere.

Dedede started to laugh, but then a bigger pie hit him in the face.

"OK! Who dares to pull a prank on me?!" yelled Dedede angry, cleaning the pieces of pie.

Then they heard laughing. The gang looked around. Then they found that the ones that were pulling pranks were a group of purple demon like beings, which Kirby and Meta Knight new as Pranks.

When the purple creatures noticed they were discovered, they ran away. Dedede ran after them furious, with the other three walking behind. Starry, who was behind, put a foot on a lost toy car and changed of course without no one noticing.

The hooded traveler tried to regain balance and stopped the car before she could crash with a golden mirror. And quickly ran after the gang who were on a dead end. They didn't have not idea how, but all the Pranks disappeared.

They decided to return to the main path.

After crossing the entire mirror house, the gang found themselves on the other side of the Amusement Park. The exit was just in front of them, nearby was a roller coaster. There were also a pair of copy essences, one of bell and the other one was color pink with a whip, which tip was shaped like a star. Kirby chose the second one.

After making contact, Kirby's body changed, he was now made of Yarn!

"What?! Kirby what happened to ya?" asked Dedede surprised "You're made of yarn again!"

"Yeah, may be this wasn't a curse, but a copy ability all along." said Kirby.

Suddenly something red pass nearby them and took Dedede and Starry away. It revealed to be a dragon with thin large body, yellow belly and green eyes.

"Don't even try to escape, intruders, 'cause I, the Roller Monster, will not let you escape, never!" the dragon yelled.

Meta Knight quickly turned his cape in wings and flew towards the dragon. Yarn Kirby quickly grabbed the dragons tail with his whip. The dragon noticed the pink puffball and quickly shook him off of his tail. Kirby turned into a parachute and landed on the cart of the still working roller coaster. The dragon "U turned" towards Kirby and breath fire. Before the Dragon could had burn the yarn made Kirby, Meta Knight quickly appeared and blocked with Galaxia.

The knight then hit the dragon with his sword. The dragon flew away and dashed from behind. Meta Knight flew above him and Kirby ducked in the seats. There the pink boy found several stuff, mainly lost objects or garbage. Kirby got an idea. He began to toss the objects to the dragon. He aimed carefully to not hit Dedede or Starry.

Even thought most of the items were made of cardboard and paper, it still very effective.

"How do you dare to toss me tra- Ouch!" cried Roller Monster "Who loses a bowling ball on a roller coaster?!"

Meta Knight noticed that and joined to Kirby. Both threw what they found to the monster. The dragon was ready to spit fire when he crashed with the entrance of the tunnel.

At the other side he decided to hit with his tail. Kirby and Meta Knight dodged easily. At one point the dragon's tail got stock and Kirby ground pound him.

"Enough! You will not longer dishonor me!" cried the fire beast as he spit fire.

Meta Knight quickly lift Kirby to avoid the fire. The fire had burn all the remaining items. The duo landed on the cart. The dragon repeat his dash attack, but twice. Once on the sky, then almost touching the cart's surface. Both puffballs dodged.

Next he hit the cart trice, without getting stuck. He hit Kirby once. Roller Monster was very angry as he moved fast and fiercely. Meta Knight had a hard time to attack. The beast prepared his final blow, one final flame thrower. King Dedede tried to free one of his arms and then threw at Kirby his hammer. Kirby quickly grabbed it and tossed towards the head of his opponent. The dragon got knock out and freed the king and the traveler.

Starry landed on Meta Knight's hands. Meanwhile Dedede was saved by Kirby by jumping, grabbing Dedede and transform into a parachute.

"Thanks" said Starry to Meta Knight. The knight then put her on the ground. The quartet waited for the cart to stop. When that happened they jumped off before it repeats the course again.

The gang finally reached the exit, from there they could see a blue tower few kilometers away.

"We are almost there..."

A/N: So one more chapter before the final battle.

Now you know a bit of Starry's past.

Do you think that Yarn Kirby is a copy ability? In the game Kirby ate a yarn made tomato, do you think he actually copy it before getting to Patch Land? Even thought I could be completely wrong. But the yarn transformation could be a copy ability. But the only problem is the fact that Kirby can't float.


	11. Chapter 11: Rising Rooms

**Chapter 11:** Rising Rooms

Kirby and friends have finally reached their destination, The Moon Tower. It was a large building, color dark blue. But the thing that surprised the hero, the knight and the king in most is that the parts of the structure were moving up and down, left and right.

"Isn't it marvelous?" asked Starry.

The others stared in amazement.

They entered. In the inside they found a giant hall, with walls color green and the floor yellow. In that platform was also a switch color blue. Starry walked towards it, her friends behind. When she pressed the switch, the platform moved upwards to the next floor.

The next floor was a library, the walls were color orange and the brown floor was covered by a red carpet. The book shelves were made of wood and were filled with several books. Most of them were about the history of this planet and astronomy. There also books about other planets as well. The round platform continued elevating higher towards the next room.

This next one was color light blue with a well defined structure. The space of the room was enough for the platform. There were several doors. The party stared at one door made of wood, color reddish brown. There was a golden sign that said "PRIVATE".

"You know, this tower is 500 years old." said Starry to her friends "It was build by a visionary, expert in mechanics, who wanted a more complex but easier way to reach each room. It was used as a special spot for the smartest beings to reunite, talk and learn from each other, in other words, it was a social center. This place has several rooms, some for do research, others for practice magic tricks or test science experiments, and even salons to drink tea. There are so many rooms that you can get lost I you don't know where you're going. Luckily, I did a full research about this place. So then follow me!"

And Starry walked to one door, his friends followed behind.

The first room was color white, both floor and walls. In the center was a big table and chairs. On the center of the table was a teapot and cups. At the other side of the room was a door, but also stairs that oddly shines color white..

"Starry, which should we take? The stairs or the door?" asked Kirby.

"The stairs." said Starry confident.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Dedede.

"Easy." said Starry "This place works as a clock. The movement of the rooms depends on the time. The rooms move or stop each 30 seconds. If the room stopped few seconds ago before we entered and this firsts rooms first move is always upward. Also, the stairs or doors shine when they can be used."

The quartet quickly climbed the stairs.

Now they were on a blue room. The only object found there was a board.

"I think we should stay here. It isn't worthy to go to the sides, after all we're going upwards." stated Starry.

Next the party began to float.

"But what the?" asked Dedede.

"How could this be?" asked Kirby.

Then they noticed that on the board were written the words "Project 103. Anti-Gravity Room."

"Well at least this doesn't changes way to much" said Starry "We only just need to get to next room."

After waiting enough time, the quartet reached the next room. But when they entered, they still floating.

On the walls color soft pink, there was a board that said "Test #2. Moving without gravity."

Then they noticed that the ceiling and the entrance to the next room were too far away. They also saw floating blocks. The party decided to float to the next room. They tried to avoid all the blocks and the gordos that appeared from nowhere.

On the next room they found round creatures, they were color yellow, with a white star-shaped marking, light blue eyes and red cheeks. They wore blue shoes and white fingerless mittens. They also had few green hair.

They looked very friendly, but suddenly they jumped over the quartet. The quartet avoided them.

"What is going on with 'em?" asked Dedede.

"Project #45: Clones. Failure." read Starry from a board.

"So all these are evil clones!" stated Kirby "We must stop them!"

The others nod in agreement, pulling out their weapons.

After a matter of seconds, all the creatures were knock out. They may be had an aggressive nature, but their defense is as good as wild Waddle Dees. After that they turned into smoke, after all they were only just mindless clones. The party continued to the next room.

* * *

After exploring some rooms, most of them filled with science projects, some cool, other complex, many dangerous; the party were pretty close to that observatory. The next room they were was color red, the temperature was very high. The room was filled with candles and one board.

"Where are we?" asked Dedede.

"Fire element tricks room" read Starry from the board.

"Man, this people truly like boards." said Dedede.

Suddenly a Flame Galboros appeared. It let a growl and a battle began. It began to spit magma. Dedede quickly used hammer flip, decreasing its vitality to half. Meta Knight did a sword spin and Starry charged a star arrow. And the fire beast fell down.

"Just in time." said Starry.

The stairs to the next room were shining.

The next room was a electricity-based tricks room, in which Dubior appeared. It began to shot bolts quiet quickly, too quickly that team only could dodge. Next the UFO enemy summoned two smaller robots. Kirby inhaled both and turned into Spark Kirby while the others attacked. The pink boy began to charge an electric barrier and released it to his foe. The flying robot charged and attack. Starry performed a dash attack and Meta Knight drill rush as Dedede used hammer swing in the air. The robot got the three hits and smashed itself against the wall. Kirby created an electric barrier and Dubior got defeated.

The next room was one with the motif of ground element. Were a Moundo was waiting. It began to jump around trying to smash all its foes. Starry was shooting several arrows. Then it began to spin on the ground. It was useless attack it. Next it dashed towards Kirby. The pink puffball jumped above and it hit the wall. Dedede pulled a hammer flip, Meta Knight sword spin, Kirby a electric barrier and Starry a star arrow. And it was defeated.

"Man, we're encountering too many mid-bosses." stated Dedede

"This must be a Mid-Boss Rush!" exclaimed Kirby.

The next room was an investigation room. It was decorated by several pictures of butterflies, bees and beetles. There was a Hornhead. It saw them coming and got mad and attacked. The party avoided the attack. Dedede performed a hammer spin and Meta Knight a Condor Dive. Starry shot 5 charge shots and Kirby released 2 charge blasts and it got defeated. Kirby release the spark ability and copy Hornhead to get the Beetle ability.

The next room was themed with water motifs and, as the party expected, there was a Water Galboros. It began to spit some water waves. The party avoided. Then it performed surf. Kirby did a dash attack and Dedede hammer drill. Starry made also a dash attack and Water Galboros was defeated.

The next room was a weapon summoning room, there was not any stairs. There were a Giant Edge and a Kibble Blade. Kirby got behind Giant Edge and began to attack with his was doing a hammer flip to Kibble Blade. Starry shot arrows to the full armored knight and Meta released a sword beam to the gladiator. And both were defeated. Kirby copied Kibble Blade and obtained the cutter ability.

Then the door signaled that they could passed and at the other side was a completely white room. On the center was a light blue platform. and around it were different copy pedestals of the abilities: sword, cutter, beam, fire, spark, water, ice, mirror, light, bomb, bell, archer, yo-yo, circus, fighter, beetle, clean, spear, ninja, stone, wing, jet, yarn and hammer. Kirby kept the cutter ability.

"That platform would lead us to the observatory." said Starry.

The gang step on it and it began to elevate to the battlefield for the final battle.

_To be continue..._

A/N: Finally, I've been waiting so long to finish this chapter and do the next one.

Until the next chapter, where the last battle will take place.


	12. Chapter 12: ULTRA STAR

**You know, since KRtDL, I started to like acronyms. And if you noticed, I did an acronym in this fan fiction. Using the first letter of each chapter that represented a land will spell ULTRA and then TAR, this second part is not a word at all, but if adding the first letter of Stellious, which is S, will make ULTRA STAR. That's the name of the item that Ursala wants, but could it mean something else?**

**Chapter 12: **ULTRA STAR

The platform transported the party to the observatory. The floor was color violet and glassy. The walls were color blue and connected by columns. There wasn't no ceiling. The night sky can be seen, as well as a full moon and several stars.

There was the blonde witch starring at the sky. She turned her sight towards the party, specifically staring at Kirby and Starry. The orb was filling the gap on her golden decoration of her hat.

"So you made it, congratulations..." she said "But you'll not stop this prophecy... Or me... I wanted this night to happen so badly... I've been waiting about 100 years. And in order to keep myself alive and young, I had to sacrifice the full Ultra Star power..." She pulled out a green stained crystal from her left sleeve, it had several fractures, and she stared at it. "With all its power drained, this thing is weak and useless." She closed her hand, making a fist, breaking the crystal in to several shards. "I want the other pieces! And if I need to fight for them, then I will! You'll become dust after this match!"

And the battle started! Ursala began by creating fire balls and shooting them one by one in different directions. The gang avoided. Starry shot several arrows and Kirby few charge cutters. Ursala then moved far away and created 4 portals on the battlefield and one above her. She flew into it and it disappeared. One of the portals began to glow. The party ran away from it. Then a yellow hand and arm appeared and moved horizontally with great speed. Looking more closer, the arm was actually Ursala's hair. The arm retreat. Next other portal began to glow in the same way and another arm appeared and retreated. Next the two remaining portals began to glow and two arms appeared form both moved diagonally and crash their palms and then retreating. All the four portals closed and one appeared at the distance. Ursala dashed out of it towards the battlefield, Dedede performed a hammer twirl.

Then the purple witch toss one electric ball on the ground and teletransported away and toss another ball and repeated. She tossed 5 balls. The gang avoided all of them. But suddenly all the balls elevated to different heights and burst one by one. Kirby and Starry got hit.

Ursala then reappeared far behind and then her use her her as two giant arms and smack both hands on the battlefield. The gang avoided. Ursala next returned to the battlefield and summoned a giant electric ball. Meta Knight performed a shuttle loop, Kirby did final cutter trice, Starry did a dash attack and Dedede three hammer swings.

Ursala's vitality was depleted to half. She moved a bit far away.

"You're as strong as the prophecy told." Ursala said "Now this battle is getting serious."

She pulled out a silver staff with a pearl on the tip. She swing it in front of her and a barrage of spikes appeared one by one in the same direction that the wand was swung. Dedede and Kirby got hit.

Ursala appeared on the battlefield and began to swing the wand above her head, in circles.

Dedede did a hammer flip and Meta knight an up trust. Starry and Kirby charged their weapons.

From Ursala's staff light two white loops formed and elevated to the sky. The witch teletransported herself away. Those two loops fell to the ground in two parts of the battlefield and then a mortal laser came from them. Luckily no one of the party was stepping inside them. The blonde witch next appeared once more and charged several electric balls, but Kirby quickly did a final cutter and she got defeated. She fell down on her back.

* * *

"We did it!" exclaimed Kirby.

"Not so fast, hero..." said Ursala "Why don't you look at the sky?..."

"Ah! The full moon of prophecy!" gasped Starry.

"Indeed, the moon of prophecy is here." said Ursala "You may be defeat me in battle, but you still late!" The witch elevated and stared at the moon. The moonlight illuminated her."Great and powerful moon give me your power, give it to the Ultra Star!"

Suddenly Ursala's body began to glow. She started to transform. Her hat and adorn were larger. The tip of the hat was light blue. Her scarf got cream colored pompons at the tips. She wore a red skirt over her dress. The endings of the dress stilled purple, and had light blue exes. The sleeves ended in flaps color cream. Her hair was larger and the endings were color purple and blue.

"What a shame that the habitants of this planet are hiding in their houses..." commentated the witch "Because the best astronomical event is about to happen!"

She summoned her new staff. It was larger than the other one. The pearl was replaced by a star shaped diamond. Purple rings were at the bottom tip.

"You'll meet my new power!" Ursala cried.

She created two giant electric balls and toss them, the gang avoided. She continued doing the attack. The only thing that they could do was avoid.

"Ah! She is too powerful!" exclaimed Kirby who barely avoided another electric ball.

"How could we defeated her?" asked Dedede.

Suddenly five stars in the sky started to glow. Next all the star pieces elevated and began to float, blocking Ursala's fire balls. Ursala then charged her scepter and spread its energy. Three pieces turned black temporarily. The remaining piece was saved by the green shards. Next it floated towards Kirby and touched him. Kirby began to transform.

He was now wearing a red tiara that resembled the one of his fire transformation. In the center was a star shaped crystal color pink. He wielded a golden magic wand with a white ribbon tied and another pink crystal star on the tip. This wand reminded Kirby the Star Rod.

"What is that?" asked Dedede "Another Super Ability?"

"Apparently yes." said Kirby.

"Kirby, the piece gave you these power!" exclaimed Starry "Quickly use it!"

Kirby obeyed and swung his wand, several stars surrounded him. He released them to Ursala, she got hit.

Ursala canceled Kirby's ability. At that moment the other pieces recovered. Ursala moved her wand to conceal them again. The green shards protected the red piece. It flew towards Dedede.

His clothing got small changes. His coat was larger and his belt got a pattern of red stars. His logo at his back was now a yellow star and his peace sign in light blue. His hammer got drastic changes. It now resembled his Dedede Hammer. There was a crystal similar to the ones on Kirby and Ursala's wands, but red; that star was between the head and the handler of the hammer. At two faces of the hexagonal shaped hammer were a marking of red and yellow triangles. At the surface of the hammer was a star, similar to the biggest version of Kirby's Grand Hammer ability.

Ursala disappeared on a portal and another one opened, from it a giant arm made of hair dashed. Another portal opened and it entered to it. It appeared from another portal. And the patern repeated. The quartet avoided it. The arm retracted and Ursala reappeared. Dedede quickly swung his hammer at her, during the attack it grew larger. After the impact it produced an energy wave.

"That felt great!" exclaimed Dedede.

Ursala canceled Dedede's boost. And all the star pieces began to move around in circles. The witch used her magic to conceal them again. The shards saved the purple one. It floated towards Meta Knight.

His cape was larger and the borders were purple. His patched boots were changed into metallic ones. The logo in his left shoulder pad was changed into a star with Galaxia in middle. In contrast to Dedede, Meta Knight's didn't looked more complex instead more simple. Galaxia all the spikes, making it look like a normal sword. Instead of a ruby, the hilt had a purple crystal star.

Ursala summoned several small energy balls and from them a light beam emerged. The balls started to revolve in a circle. The gang avoided carefully.

Meta Knight attacked. A purple flame resembling the form of Galaxia emerged. He slashed not once, but trice.

Ursala got hit. She canceled the boost again.

The pieces began to revolve again. Ursala concealed them. The light blue piece was protected by the green shards.

It floated towards Starry. She got boosted like Dedede and Meta Knight. Her hood ended in a thin tip. The ending of her cape looked gaseous, like several blue stars expanded her cape. She got three stars instead of one in her collar. Her shoes gained heels. Her bow had a light blue crystal looking star.

Ursala started to teleport constantly. When she reappeared each time, her hair tried to grab someone. The gang tried to avoid. At some point she got tired. And that was the perfect moment to attack.

Starry shot an arrow made of light towards Ursala, during the way it turned into a light blue star with two tiny stars by its side. Ursala got hit by the attack.

She concealed Starry's Ultra Form. The star pieces began to revolve around. Ursala tried to inactivate them again, but she failed.

The entire gang turned into their Ultra Forms. Ursala decided to do her most powerful attack. She created several rings in a split of a second. The gang ran away from the spots were the rings will fall.

"Hey let's do that team attack you mentioned!" suggested Starry.

"Yeah!" the dreamlander trio exclaimed.

They put on each other shoulders. Dedede was on the bottom, Meta Knight over him. Starry was mounting Meta Knight and Kirby on the top.

The beams burst from the rings at the same time. They barely avoided. Ursala appeared at the other side. The team prepared to attack. From each weapon star, a beam emerged, those four made a giant one. Ursala received the impact. She yelled in pain.

When the attack ended, the star pieces leave the the gang's weapons and floated closer to the orb, that was completely unharmed and floating...

To be continue

A/N: The next is the last chapter, the real ending.


	13. Chapter 13: Ursale Majoris

**Chapter 13: **Ursale Majoris

Kirby and company were staring the Ultra Star's parts reuniting at last. Kirby can't believe that the adventure was over, which meant that Starry will leave soon. How did he knew? Because he knows her wishes to find a true home. He sort of felt sometimes that feeling of being a stranger like her. He know DreamLand is his home, but he sometimes wondered where did he came from in the first place. Kirby shook his head at that thought.

He saw the points of crystal revolving around the orb. Suddenly four weird looking hands that came from behind the orb grabbed the four parts. They began to shine in a blinding way. The heroes walked backwards.

"You thought you finished me off?..." a female voice echoed "You were completely wrong..."

A blue celestial looking being with the colors of the nocturnal sky appeared. It was Ursala again. She no longer wore that hat or scarf. Her dress looked more simple than ever. Her now color bluish black hair curled around the points of the star. Her eyes were color empty white. There wasn't no visible mouth. The most visible thing were the orb on her for head and the stars on her face and dress. Looking at certain angle, it was notable that the stars and the orb made the pattern of the Major Ursa. The orb replace the star on the tail of the Big Dipper.

"Meet Ursale Majoris!..." Ursala said "You'll not stop me."

With a simple gesture, she elevated the entire floor to the sky, wrecking the walls.

"No is time for the true final battle!" the witch cried. She summoned a platinum sword and grabbed it with her left hand. She somehow vanished and next a giant sword appeared and it began to slash, the gang got caught in the multi-slash. Ursala reappeared. Starry shot few arrows. The sorceress teleported far way and opened a portal and entered inside it.

Four portals appeared on the battleground. The gang stayed away from them. From one a blue hand with four claws appeared and tried to grab Kirby, but the pink boy got saved by a sword beam. Unluckily, the hand emerged from another portal and grabbed Starry. Dedede quickly threw his hammer towards it to free the girl. The hand disappeared in the portals and Ursale Majoris dashed from one to the other in great speed. She repeated it trice. The portals closed and she returned to the battlefield. She summoned several enemies, blade knights, lanzors, knuckle joes. The gang defeated them. Kirby inhaled one sword and became Sword Kirby.

Ursala next summoned spikes from the ground. Dedede got hit. But then the spikes began to get closer to each other, surrounding the party. Kirby and Meta Knight tried to slash them, but they were pretty hard. Ursale created a giant stone and throw it to her targets. Luckily, Kirby and Meta Knight got rid of one spike just in time.

All the spikes evaporated quickly. Ursale summoned a golden staff and created rings that fell on the floor. The gang already new that attack. They stayed outside from them. But instead of a laser, a pair of energy balls came and flew to the sides and burst. Starry and Meta Knight took damage.

"Aren't you giving up now?" asked the Stellian woman.

"NO!" denied Kirby "You're evil, we wont let you win!"

"As you want, young boy!"

She swung her staff, meteorites materialized and revolved around it. She then rose it to the sky and several meteor fell, first on the right side, next the left side and finally at the middle of the battle ground. The quartet avoided efficiently. Ursale reappeared. Starry made a quick dash attack, Ursale Majoris got hit and her staff disappeared.

Ursale summoned her sword again and vanished with it. The gang looked around and nothing happened. Next a giant sword hit the middle of the spot of the floor and divided it in to half. Ursale returned to her real form and summoned her staff again and threw meteors to the part of the stage the party was. The heroes quickly jumped to the other platform. When all those stones hit that half, it shattered and broke in shards.

The witch was about to repeat the attack, but then she got stunned by unknown reasons. Kirby and his allies attacked. Kirby made a sword spin in air. Dedede performed a hammer flip. Meta Knight did a shuttle loop. And Starry shot a star arrow.

"So you're intervening now, no?!" yelled Ursale to know one in particular "But your power won't stop me!"

She spun around and then a black hole formed. The party ran as fast as they could. Parts of the shattered half of the battle field began to be pulled back. They tried to avoid them. When the black hole disappeared, the battlefield was smaller.

Ursale Majoris was floating above the party and ready to ambush them with a electric ball, but she got stunned again.

"Argh!" she yelled "How persistent, like always!... "

The party noticed the woman and attacked. Kirby did rising sword attack and combo it with a down trust. Meta Knight did a sword beam. Dedede jumped and performed a hammer twirl. Starry shot 3 charged arrows.

Ursale began to move again and teleported away. She was completely stressed by the eternal battle, so she decided to finish this once and for all. She summoned a giant ball of energy ready to burst, but she wasn't able to finish the attack as she discovered that that pink puffball had defeat her by a single slash.

The being began to felt her body unstable. Her hair released the points of the star. She began to evaporate.

"No this can't be!" she growled "It can't! Curse you, heroes of prophecy! Curse you, Dipper!"

The orb was finally freed from the evil Ursala. The star points and green shards revolved around it. And then they fused into the Ultra Star.

It was a golden eight pointed star with the orb in the center. It looked beautiful. Starry walked closer. The light from the item illuminated her face. Her face was color yellow. Her light blue eyes turned into hazel eyes, similar to Kirby's and Waddle Dees'. Her cheeks were pink and part of her brown hair was seen.

The traveler closed her eyes and made a wish. The star shot itself to the sky.

"The Ultra Star is back to the sky!" she said happily turning to her friends "Thanks."

* * *

The party returned to DreamLand. Keeby, Bandana Waddle Dee and the other waddle dees were with them. It was time to say good bye to Starry. They were about to miss her, specially Kirby. After shaking hands, Starry mount her shooting star and shot for the sky.

They stayed quiet silent. But then something dashed nearby them. It was Starry again. The dreamlanders stared at her.

"Starry, what..." asked Kirby.

"I realized something." she said "I enjoyed this entire adventure here in dreamland. It was a different feeling from what I felt about other planets."

"Starry, are you saying that..." started Bandana Dee.

"Exactly, I'm staying here!"

Kirby was happy for hear that, now he had one more friend in DreamLand. He began to jump happily along Keeby and the waddle dees.

"Welcome to DreamLand." said Dedede, shaking Starry's hand.

"Welcome!" said Meta Knight.

"Welcome to DreamLand!" exclaimed Kirby.

"I think I'm finally at home..." thought Starry.

The End

A/N: Well this is all, the end.

Good Bye


End file.
